L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Suite à la destruction de Starkiller, le général Hux ramène Kylo Ren sur la base générale du Premier-Ordre. Blessé et meurtri, Kylo Ren ne peut pas résister au Leader Suprême, qui découvre que les sept Chevaliers de Ren complotent contre lui. Furieux, Snoke puni durement leur trahison, en leur rappelant leur passé et pourquoi ils ont pris la voix du côté Obscur de la Force.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: La chute

L'alarme de la base sonnait à tue-tête. Le général Hux marchait précipitamment dans les coursives. Le Suprême Leader voulait qu'il retrouve Kylo Ren mais cet idiot était partit à l'extérieur du bâtiment principal. Le militaire sauta dans un vaisseau et ordonna à l'équipage de retrouver rapidement la trace du chevalier de Ren.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, le co-pilote aperçut le Faucon Millénium s'éloigner de la planète qui vacillait. Le général Hux ordonna que le vaisseau s'approche plus de la zone. Les stroomtropers finirent par retrouver l'ancien jedi, inconscient dans la neige. Ils le ramenèrent rapidement dans le vaisseau et l'allongèrent à même le sol alors que le pilote mettait plein gaz pour s'éloigner rapidement de la base StarKiller.

Assis derrière le co-pilote, le général Hux demanda aux stroomtropers comment aller Kylo Ren. L'un des soldats s'éclaircit la gorge puis annonça que le disciple du Suprême Leader ne semblait pas très bien.

 **« -Général, il semblerait qu'un sabre laser ait blessé Kylo Ren au visage et à l'épaule. Il a également une grande plaie sur le ventre. Il perd beaucoup de sang. »**

Le général Hux jura puis alla à l'arrière du vaisseau. Les soldats avaient commencé à déshabiller l'ancien jedi. Et ils avaient raison, il était en piteux état. Hux alla s'asseoir près du blessé et posa sa main sur son épaule.

 **« -Ren, si vous laissez tombé maintenant je trouverais un moyen de vous ramener et vous botter le cul. »**

Deux jours passèrent après l'explosion de StarKiller. Hux avait laissé l'unité de soin de leur croiseur amener Kylo Ren en soin intensif. Sa plaie au ventre s'était infectée et une violente fièvre l'avait prit. Chaque jour, Hux passait dans les locaux des soins intensifs pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Comme chaque jour, il se plantait devant la vitre qui le séparait de la salle où Kylo Ren était prit en charge. Et comme chaque jour, voir ce grand jeune homme allongé dans son lit blanc le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se souvenu alors de leur première rencontre, lorsque le Leader Suprême avait ramener Kylo Ren et ses chevaliers à leur base principale.

Kylo Ren n'était encore que Ben Solo, un adolescent paumé. Il tremblé comme une feuille, sa tenue de padawan ensanglantée. Il venait de massacrer les autres disciples de Luke Skywalker. Hux avait discuté un peu avec lui, il avait alors eu affaire à un adolescent solitaire que la mère avait délaissé pour sauver la République et un père qui préférait la compagnie d'une bête à poil que faire face à ses responsabilités de père.

Et puis, Ben Solo s'était endurci. Il avait crée son personnage, Kylo Ren. Hux se demanda où était partit le petit Ben quand Kylo Ren s'était pleinement affirmé.

 **« -Général ? » l'interpella un des médecins.**

 **« -Comment va t-il ?**

 **-Mieux, il pourra sortir des soins intensifs demain. Mais un infirmier devra lui faire ses soins deux fois par jour, le temps qu'il cicatrice entièrement.**

 **-Très bien, j'en informerais le Suprême Leader. »**

Le lendemain, les infirmiers aidèrent Kylo Ren à s'installer dans sa nouvelle chambre. À sa demande, il quittait les soins intensifs pour prendre ses quartiers dans un appartement personnel. Les blessures de Kylo Ren étaient presque guéries mais il était encore faible.

Hux lui rendit visite l'après-midi même, alors qu'un infirmier changeait son bandage au niveau du ventre. La plaie n'était vraiment pas très belle et allait sûrement lui laisser une grande cicatrice.

 **« -Comment allez-vous Ren ?**

 **-J'ai connu pire, Hux.**

 **-Je vous croie, même si vous m'avez fait une belle frayeur.**

 **-Je vous ai inquiétais ?**

 **-Non mais Snoke m'aurait tué si je ne vous avais pas retrouvé à temps. »** expliqua le militaire.

 **« -Que me vaut votre visite, général ?**

 **-Le Suprême Leader souhaite avoir votre rapport sur ce qu'il c'est passé sur StarKiller.**

 **-La base a explosé.**

 **-C'est un fait mais personne ne sait ce qui vous a mis dans un tel état... Sur les vidéos de surveillance, on vous voit tuer Han Solo.**

 **-On me voit faire mon devoir, général. »** siffla Kylo Ren alors que l'infirmier s'en allait.

 **« -Il était votre père, Ren...**

 **-Il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps.**

 **-J'espère que sa mort n'affectera pas votre puissance, le Suprême Leader est ici pour finir votre formation. Il attends votre rapport pour ce soir, 18h. »**

Le général Hux tourna des talons et partit sans un mot de plus, laissant Kylo Ren à sa solitude.

Dix huit heure sonna au loin, Kylo Ren et Hux se tenaient droit, face du trône du Suprême Leader, les chevaliers de Ren se tenaient derrière eux, un genou à terre. Le chef du Premier-Ordre se pencha légèrement en avant et fixa de ses yeux noirs son disciple.

 **« -J'ai pu comprendre que tu as pu nous débarrasser de Han Solo. Je te félicite, mon disciple.**

 **-Merci, maître.**

 **-Mais. J'ai également pu constater que la pilleuse d'épave t'a une nouvelle fois échappée. La Force est puissante en elle.**

 **-Veuillez me pardonner, cela ne se reproduira plus.**

 **-Tu t'es montré faible face à elle. Pourquoi ? »** questionna le Leader Suprême.

 **« -Elle a utilisé la Force contre moi... Ma blessure me rendait physiquement plus faible...**

 **-Impossible. La douleur devait te rendre plus fort, la haine devait te renforcer. »**

Face aux critiques du Leader Suprême, Kylo Ren baissa la tête, son casque cachant son visage. Snoke tendit alors un de ses bras dans sa direction. Le chevalier de Ren sentit alors une Force invisible envahir son esprit. Il tenta de lutter mais la voix de son maître l'en dissuada. Pourtant, il essaya de repousser Snoke. Mais la douleur était telle qu'il finit par se tordre et hurler, les mains crispaient sur son casque.

Le général Hux fit un pas sur le côté, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais la douleur que ressentait Kylo Ren devait être épouvantable. Il l'observa ôter difficilement son casque puis vomir de la bile. Le militaire fit alors un pas vers le chevalier de Ren et tendit une main vers lui.

 **« -Maître, vous allez le tuer ?!**

 **-Ou est-ce lui qui souhaite me tuer. »** siffla Snoke.

Les chevaliers de Ren se levèrent alors. Ils sortirent subitement leurs armes mais Snoke les empêcha de faire un geste de plus grâce à la force. Le Suprême Leader se leva alors et porta son attention sur Kylo Ren.

 **« -Tue-les. »**

Tel un automate, Kylo Ren se releva et fit face à ses condisciples. Son sabre rouge s'activa alors qu'il portait un coup sur l'un des chevaliers. Les six chevaliers de Ren tombèrent les uns après les autres. Quand le dernier glissa sur le sol, Kylo Ren sembla reprendre ses esprits. Ses grands yeux noirs s'agrandirent devant l'horreur de son geste.

Son corps se crispa à nouveau et le général Hux comprit que le Suprême Leader venait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Le jedi noir tomba à genoux alors que des stroomtropers faisaient irruption dans la salle. Ils emmenèrent rapidement Kylo Ren, sous les yeux médusés du général Hux.

 **« -Leader Suprême, que se passe t-il ?**

 **-J'aurais du me douter que les anciens padawans de Skywalker lui resteraient fidèles. Je viens d'éliminer des cafards, général, rien d'autre.**

 **-Mais, et Ren ?**

 **-Il mourra, dans d'atroces souffrances, enfermé dans une de nos cellules.**

 **-Vous allez le torturer ? »** demanda Hux, incrédule.

 **« -Non, la morsure qu'il avait reçu le fera pour moi.**

 **-Une morsure ?**

 **-Vous n'avez pas remarqué lors de son séjour en soin intensif, la trace qu'a pu laisser un Chasseur son votre rival ? »** questionna Snoke, avant de partir de la pièce.

Un chasseur. Le sang du général Hux se glaça dans ses veines.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: A la recherche de la vérité

Le général Hux ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Il n'avait jamais aimé Kylo Ren, malgré le souvenir de ses débuts. Homme de science et de technologie, Hux méprisait bien sûr le côté mystique du Premier Ordre et des Chevaliers de Ren, incarné par son rival. Mais il haïssait encore plus certaines créatures et les vieilles fables qu'elles inspiraient aux êtres faibles.

Fatigué de sa nuit blanche, Hux entra au central des Opérations. Il ordonna à un jeune officier de lui servir une tasse de café. Ce dernier obéit immédiatement. Il lui tendit une tasse de café fumante, un sourire aux lèvres. Le général Hux lui demanda ce qui le mettait d'aussi bonne humeur.

 **« -Vous n'êtes pas au courant, général ? Le capitaine Phasma et nos pilotes ont réussit à capturer l'un des meilleurs pilotes de la Résistance, celui au X-Wing noir.**

 **-Poe Dameron ?**

 **-Oui, général.**

 **-Où est-il ?**

 **-Le Suprême Leader l'a interrogé cette nuit puis a ordonné qu'il soit enfermé dans la même cellule que le traître.**

 **-N'oubliez-pas que ce traître était bien plus haut placé que vous dans notre chaîne alimentaire, lieutenant. »** rétorqua le général.

Agacé, le général Hux finit son café brûlant d'une traite puis se tourna vers l'une de ses assistantes. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les Chevaliers de Ren avaient voulu trahir le Suprême Leader et le Premier Ordre. Il devait comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Kylo Ren.

 **« -Sergent Hunt, où se trouvent les corps des Chevaliers de Ren ?**

 **-Selon nos informations, ils sont stockés à la morgue, monsieur. »** l'informa son assistante, en pianotant sur son clavier.

 **« -Donner l'ordre qu'ils soient tous incinérés, je veux que votre collègue, le sergent Maze, assiste à leur incinération, j'attends du respect pour ces soldats.**

 **-Oui, monsieur.**

 **-Et trouvez-moi tous leurs dossiers médicaux.**

 **-Général, ce genre d'information est classifiée.**

 **-Et je vous ai choisis pour vos talents informatiques. »** répondit Hux.

Le général Hux repartit du central des Opérations et se dirigea vers le bâtiment des habitations. Il arriva rapidement devant les appartements privés de l'ancien jedi. Il s'attendait à ce que les pièces furent vidées mais l'endroit n'avait pas encore reçu la visite des nettoyeurs du Premier-Ordre. Hux mit ses gants en cuir et commença à retourner les affaires de Kylo Ren.

Tout était très bien rangé et plié. Rien ne dépassait et tout semblait être à sa place... après plusieurs dizaines de minutes à retourner l'appartement luxueux, Hux s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce. Un objet attira alors son attention. Pourquoi Kylo Ren avait-il une plante ? Et une plante artificielle de surcroît... Hux l'examina puis la déplaça. Il sentit alors que le faux pot était plus lourd que prévu. Il souleva alors la plante et vit une petite trappe sous le pot.

Le militaire découvrit alors une boîte soigneusement cachée à l'intérieur. La prenant avec lui, il s'assit sur le lit pour l'ouvrir. La boite contenait plusieurs objets divers, un petit cahier, des photographies et un petit sachet en velours. Hux examina les photographies, Kylo Ren posait avec ses parents. Il semblait heureux... Puis le général ouvrit le petit carnet, qui se révéla être un vieux journal intime. Hux le feuilleta. L'écriture de Kylo Ren était fine et très soignée. Il finit par tomber sur un passage intéressant.

Kylo Ren, encore adolescent et padawan de Luke Skywalker, se plaignait de la froideur de son oncle et maître. Lui et ses camarades, sûrement les anciens Chevaliers de Ren, avaient donc décidé d'impressionner leur maître. Après plusieurs jours de recherches, ils avaient trouvé une petite planète qui semblait subir les attaques d'un clan de Chasseurs.

 **« -J'hallucine, Ren... Ado complètement débile. »** jura Hux en refermant le journal intime.

Il fouilla encore la petite boite et ouvrit le sachet en velours. Un croc tomba dans la paume de sa main. Hux l'examina attentivement. Ce n'était pas une dent humaine ni la canine d'un chien. C'était bien plus long et tranchant... son téléphone sonna alors. C'était le sergent Hunt.

 **« -Hux.**

 **-Monsieur, j'ai réussis à cracker les dossiers médicaux.**

 **-Je veux tout savoir, sergent.**

 **-Tout d'abord, sachez que le sergent Maze a constaté que les flammes de l'incinérateur sont devenues vertes lorsqu'ils ont brûler deux des Chevaliers. J'ai pu consulté leurs dossiers. Sur les sept Chevaliers, trois ont une particularité plus qu'inquiétante. »** affirma son assistante. **« Kylo Ren et deux de ses condisciples, avaient des traces de venins d'une créature, communément appelé « Chasseurs », dans leurs organismes quand ils ont intégrés le Premier-Ordre. Selon mes recherches, c'est impossible car ce venin est mortel dans 99,9% des cas. La mort intervient généralement quinze jours après la morsure, monsieur.**

 **-Et ça fait dix ans qu'ils sont aux ordres du Premier-Ordre... Peut-on guérir de ce venin ?**

 **-Non, monsieur. Selon mes sources, ce venin est comme une sorte de malédiction. Aucune médecine dans la galaxie a réussit à soigner ce venin.**

 **-Pourtant, vous avez dit 99,9% des cas ?**

 **-Oui, monsieur. Selon mes sources il se peut que dans le 0,1% des cas qui reste que le venin transforme la victime en Chasseur. La proie se change alors en prédateur.**

 **-Confirmez que Poe Dameron se trouve bien dans la même cellule que Kylo Ren.**

 **-Affirmatif, général. »**

Hux jura. Il venait de comprendre ce que le Leader Suprême avait dans la tête. Ren allait perdre la tête à cause de ce venin et Dameron serait sa première victime. Il ordonna à son assistante de lui donner tous les droits d'accès dans le pénitencier du Premier-Ordre. Il devait rendre visite à son ancien rival.

D'un pas décidé, le général quitta l'ancien appartement de Kylo Ren et sortit du bâtiment. Il sauta dans le premier véhicule qu'il trouva et roula à toute vitesse vers le nord, là où le Premier-Ordre avait construit sa prison, une forteresse imprenable. S'arrêtant brusquement devant le grand bâtiment gris, le général Hux reprit son souffle.

Il détestait vraiment les vieilles légendes, l'occulte et les créatures qui terrifiaient les enfants dans leur sommeil... et les chasseurs étaient devenus numéro un dans sa liste noire de créatures détestables. Selon les vieilles légendes, les Chasseurs étaient humains le jour et monstres la nuit. Ils se nourrissaient de sang frais. Leur nom provenait du fait qu'ils étaient les meilleurs chasseurs de la galaxie : aucune proie ne pouvait leur échapper lorsqu'ils partaient en chasse.

Hux entra dans la grande forteresse. Il passa d'abord par l'infirmerie, déserte. Sans hésiter une seconde, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et vola deux poches de sang. Cela suffirait sûrement à calmer la faim du Chasseur qui sommeillait au plus profond de Ren. En se faufilant hors de la pièce de soin, Hux reçut un message de son assistante, elle lui indiquait comment se rendre en toute discrétion jusqu'à la cellule de l'ancien Chevalier de Ren. En chemin, il passa dans la Réserve, salle joliment baptisée mais qui refermait le matériel de torture du Premier-Ordre. Sa matière grise tournant à plein régime, il y entra. Après plusieurs longues secondes de recherches, il dénicha une sorte de muselière : au cas où Ren chercherait à mordre.

Il glissa sa trouvaille sous sa veste puis suivit rapidement le chemin indiqué par le sergent Hunt. Des stroomtropers faisaient des rondes, mais il réussit à se glisser discrètement dans les couloirs sans se faire repérer. Ren et Dameron se trouvaient au dernier étage de la forteresse, dans une haute tour. Hux monta à toute vitesse les centaines de marches puis se retrouva en face d'un garde. Le soldat le reconnu aussitôt et lui indiqua que personne ne devait entrer dans la cellule. Hux s'avança vers lui et l'assomma rapidement avec la crosse de son revolver.

Hunt lui envoya le code pour ouvrir la porte de la cellule. Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande pièce aux murs nus, il ne vit d'abord que le pilote. Il était attaché aux poignets par une lourde chaîne suspendue. Observant le reste de la pièce, Hux vit enfin Ren, libre de tous mouvements mais recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Il l'appela doucement.

 **« -Sérieusement, c'est Ren ? »** questionna le pilote. **« Je lui fais peur ou quoi.**

 **-Fermez-la, Dameron.**

 **-Faites-le partir, Hux... partez vite. »**

La voix de Ren était cassée et tremblait. Hux s'approcha rapidement de lui et lui jeta les deux sachets de sang. Il vit Ren les fixait longuement puis les rejeter brusquement. Hux hésita un instant. Il avait vu les veines noires sur le bras et la main de Ren. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de s'adresser à l'ancien jedi.

 **« -Vous devez boire ce sang, Ren.**

 **-Jamais. Plutôt mourir.**

 **-Et tout gâcher ?**

 **-Devenir un monstre n'était pas dans le plan...**

 **-Expliquez-moi. Que c'est-il passé dans votre tête ?**

 **-Nous voulions juste impressionner notre maître. »** expliqua difficilement Ren.

 **« -Et après, pourquoi rentrer au Premier-Ordre ?**

 **-Les morsures allaient nous tuer. Snoke nous a promit une guérison totale.**

 **-Mais il a mentit, vu votre état actuel.**

 **-Il n'a fait que stopper le processus.**

 **-Et maintenant, il vous met ce pilote sous le nez pour que vous le bouffer. Snoke veut un Chasseur. »** comprit soudain Hux. **« Je dois vous sortir de là.**

 **-Non. Sortez Dameron d'ici.**

 **-Oui, ça c'est aussi dans mon plan.**

 **-Vous ne comprenez pas... Snoke sait où se trouve ma mère et les autres. »**

Hux soupira. Ren ne l'aidait pas franchement. Il se tourna ensuite vers le pilote qui avait suivit toute la discussion sans rien dire. Bien sûr que Snoke savait où se trouvait la Résistance... sans hésiter, Hux détacha le pilote et l'aida à ne pas tomber.

 **« -Vous allez m'aider, Dameron.**

 **-Je pense avoir un peu trop aidé vos copains pour aujourd'hui. »** rétorqua le pilote.

 **« -Si vous voulez quitter cet endroit et prévenir vos amis, vous allez m'obéir. Ren doit partir d'ici. Il est assez têtu pour se retenir de boire ce sang et se transformer définitivement en Chasseur. Il veut se laisser mourir de soif, très bien. On va vous trouver un vaisseau. Organa est une mère avant tout : elle a sûrement le droit de savoir pourquoi son fils a agit comme un idiot et de l'enterrer.**

 **-Vous voulez me mettre dans un vaisseau avec Ren qui se transforme psychopathe mangeur d'homme ? »** demanda le pilote.

Mais Hux ne l'écouta pas, il était déjà entrain de tirer Ren pour le faire se lever. Dameron vit alors l'état de l'ancien padawan. Toutes ses veines étaient devenues visibles à cause de leur couleur noire, ses ongles avaient également noircis alors que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Trop faible pour marcher, il appuyait son corps grand et large sur les épaules plus frêle du général.

 **« -Okay. Vous vous ouvrez le chemin, moi je le porte. »** annonça Dameron en passant un bras de Ren autour de son épaule.

Hux lui lança un regard puis alla ouvrir la porte, son revolver dans sa main. Leur évasion ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, Ren était assez lourd et ne tenait presque pas sur ses jambes. Hux les guida jusqu'à un hangar. Ils se faufilèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à un vaisseau. Hux aida Dameron à placer Ren dans le cockpit, où il n'y avait de la place que pour deux.

 **« -Et voux, Hux ?**

 **-Je vais les retenir. Préparez vous au décollage. »** ordonna Hux en vérifiant une dernière fois son arme.

Dameron hocha la tête et alluma le système de décollage du vaisseau. Hux passa devant Ren qui le retient par la manche. Dameron entendant le fils du Général Organa demander pourquoi Hux les aidait à s'enfuir. Curieux, il se tourna légèrement et vit Hux se pencher sur l'ancien padawan et l'embrasser. Ren ne bougea pas alors que Hux faisait glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres puis dans sa bouche. Hux rompit soudain le baiser.

 **« -Vous êtes un idiot Ren. Mais vous étiez aussi le seul à ma hauteur. J'aurais apprécié de vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. »** souffla Hux avant de se tourner vers Dameron. **« Décoller quoi qu'il arrive et partez le plus vite possible. »**

Hux sortir rapidement du vaisseau, Dameron activa alors le décollage. Dans le hangar, les techniciens et les rares stroomtropers furent alertés par le bruit. Caché derrière un autre vaisseau, Hux leur tira dessus. Dameron accéléra. Une fois sorti du hangar, il activa immédiatement l'hyperespace. Il se tourna vers Ren pour voir s'il allait bien. L'ancien padawan avait porté une main sur la vitre du cockpit, les yeux fermés une larme glissait sur sa joue pâle.

 **« -Ren, ça va ?**

 **-Ben... je m'appelle Ben.**

 **-Okay. Je peux faire quelque chose ? Ça a pas l'air d'aller...**

 **-Trouvez de quoi m'attacher et me bâillonner. »** déclara simplement l'ancien padawan. **« Le voyage va être long... »**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde,

j'ai allongé le chapitre 2 ce matin. Du coup, voilà le chapitre 3 !

Merci de laisser tout pleins de review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Je pars pour une petite semaine mais promis, lundi ou mardi prochain vous aurez la suite !

pleins de bisous

Chapitre 3: Le Chasseur

Le vol se passa sans encombre. Poe Dameron trouva de quoi attacher l'ancien padawan. Ce dernier était pris d'une violente fièvre et parfois de délire. Poe essayait de se tenir hors de portée de lui mais le surveiller constamment. Il l'écouta délirer, marmonner quelques phrases incompréhensibles, appeler parfois des noms que le pilote ne connaissait pas.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait un peu mieux la triste histoire de Kylo Ren, Poe se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était entré rapidement au service de la Résistance, vers ses douze ans. D'abord comme petites mains des techniciens, il s'était vite fait remarquer par les vieux pilotes de la Résistance et la Général Organa. Orphelin, il avait tout fait pour obtenir une sorte d'affection de sa part.

À l'époque, il avait appris que le fils du Général vivait loin de la base, sur une planète où le célèbre Luke Skywalker formait de nouveaux jedis. Certains techniciens disait que le jeune Ben Solo avait un grand potentiel et serait plus tard le digne héritier de son oncle, alors que d'autres murmuraient qu'ils avaient entendu la Général se plaindre qu'il avait trop de « Vader » en lui et pouvait devenir dangereux s'il n'était pas bien encadrer. En observant Kylo Ren souffrir de sa morsure, Poe finit par se dire que l'ancien padawan avait plutôt été pris pour un singe savant mais dont on se méfiait comme la peste. Pas étonnant que sa vie était partie en vrille...

Après plusieurs heures de vol, le vaisseau finit par arriver vers la planète où la Résistance s'était installée. Poe désactiva l'hyperespace et se tourna vers le fils d'Han Solo. Il l'informa qu'ils allaient bientôt retrouver sa mère. Kylo Ren, ou plutôt Ben, gémit avant de se plaindre. Il avait soif.

 **« -Tu m'étonnes... accroche-toi, ça va secouer. »** l'avertit Poe en actionnant la descente vers la planète.

L'atterrissage fut assez brusque. N'ayant aucun moyen pour informer la base que c'était lui et non le Premier-Ordre, Poe avait du zigzaguer entre différents tirs d'artillerie avant d'atterrir violemment sur la piste. Ben avait perdu connaissance pendant le survol de la base. Avant de sortir du vaisseau, encerclé de part et d'autre par les résistants, Poe attrapa l'étrange muselière laissée par le général Hux et l'attacha rapidement autour de la mâchoire de Ben.

 **« -Je reviens vite. »** dit-il, mais Ben ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Poe sortit prudemment du vaisseau, les mains bien en évidence. Les résistants fusils et pistolets à la main baissèrent rapidement leurs armes. Poe observa la foule puis courut quand il aperçut enfin le général Organa accompagnée de Rey et d'un homme inconnu. Rey avait-elle réussit à retrouver le vieux maître jedi ?

 **« -Poe, tu as pu t'échapper ?**

 **-Ouais, j'ai été aidé. Général, vous devez faire évacuer la base : le Premier-Ordre a réussit à me soutirer sa localisation... et vous devez venir avec moi.**

 **-Donner l'alerte. »** ordonna la général avant de s'avancer vers Poe. « Qui y t-il ?

 **« -C'est Hux qui m'a aidé à m'échapper, il a dit que je devais vous prévenir et vous le ramener...**

 **-Me ramener quoi ?**

 **-Kylo Ren... enfin Ben... il... Snoke lui a fait je-sais-pas-trop-quoi et il est entrain de mourir. Je l'ai attaché dans le vaisseau... il est inconscient. »** expliqua péniblement Poe.

Le général Organa demanda qu'une équipe médicale les suivent mais Poe la retenue. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol puis déclara qu'il fallait mieux transporter Ben dans une cellule. Organa voulut répliquer mais il lui coupa immédiatement la parole.

 **« -Hux a dit qu'il avait été mordu par un Chasseur. J'ai vu son état... il est entrain de se laisser mourir mais au cas où...**

 **-Ben est entrain de se transformer en Chasseur ?**

 **-Oui, madame. »** confirma Poe.

 **« -Si c'est vrai, nous devons le tuer. Ben est mort depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il a détruit l'Académie. »** intervint alors l'homme. **« Ton fils a été tué par Kylo Ren.**

 **-Non ! Snoke lui a fait croire qu'ils pouvaient tous guérir de leurs morsures. Ils ont été manipulés.**

 **-Ce que vous avez ramené dans ce vaisseau n'est qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang.**

 **-Mais c'est aussi mon fils, Luke. »** trancha subitement le général Organa, avant de courir vers le vaisseau.

Poe et Rey la suivirent rapidement. Leurs cœurs se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent la femme enlaçait fortement le large corps de son fils inconscient. Ils portèrent l'ancien padawan jusqu'à une cellule parfaitement sécurisée. Ils l'allongèrent sur un matelas au confort plus que spartiate. Ben reprit lentement connaissance alors que l'alarme retentit soudain dans la base. Le Premier-Ordre approchait. Poe aida le général Organa à enlever la muselière et de redresser légèrement Ben. Rey apporta une gourde avant de dire que tous les résistants étaient prêts à évacuer.

 **« -Partez... »** souffla Ben après avoir avaler d'une traite le contenu de la gourde.

 **« -Ben. Je vais rester avec toi, mon chéri.**

 **-Maman... s'il te plaît... va-t-en.**

 **-C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas été une bonne mère, j'aurais dû être plus présente.**

 **-Général, on doit vraiment y aller. »** intervient Rey.

 **« -Général, je vais rester avec Ben. BB-8 et moi pouvons partir en dernier avec le X-Ving. C'est de ma faute si Snoke sait où nous trouver. Allez-y. »**

Rey tira doucement le général hors de la pièce alors que Poe épongeait le front de Ben avec un linge frais. Après un long moment, l'alarme s'arrêta, signe que toute la base était évacuée. BB-8 siffla, anxieux. Ben le regarda puis posa son regard noir sur le pilote.

 **« -Tu devrais partir, toi aussi.**

 **-Je sais. Tiens. »** Poe déposa à côté de Ben un couteau. « **S'ils arrivent et que...**

 **-Ca va, j'ai compris.**

 **-J'espère que ça ira. »**

Ben hocha difficilement la tête alors que Poe sortait, suivit de près par sa petite boule robotisée. L'ancien padawan prit lentement le couteau et serra ses doigts autour de son pommeau alors qu'il sentait les vaisseau du Premier-Ordre approchaient. Ben entendit plusieurs explosions et sentit les murs et le plafond tremblaient.

Après un long moment, Ben s'agenouilla difficilement sur le sol et plaça la pointe du couteau sur sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et soupira lentement. Il prit une grande inspiration quand il entendit soudain la voix du pilote l'appeler. Il se figea et ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue était troublée, sa vision était en noir et blanc... il aperçut d'abord une odeur de transpiration, de terre et de sang. Puis il entendit les pas précipités du pilote sur le sol bétonné et le bruit de son cœur, qui battait la chamane dans sa poitrine. Poe entra en trombe dans la cellule de Ben, BB-8 dans ses bras.

 **« -Ils arrivent, ils sont derrière. »** cria Poe avant de se figer. **« Ben ? Tout doux... Gentil... »**

Poe était terrifié. Devait-il faire demi-tour et se jeter dans les bras des stroomtropers ou devait-il rester caché ici alors que Ben n'avait plus rien d'humain. Ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs, ses dents s'étaient allongées et ressemblaient à une lignée dangereuse de canines acérées, des zébrures noires couraient sur sa peau pâle. Trop pâle.

Poe couina lorsqu'il vit Ben se lever d'un coup et se jeter dans sa direction. Il sentit la puissante main le pousser contre l'un des murs avant de tomber inconscient, sa tête ayant percuté violemment le béton.

Ben ne réfléchissait pas. Il agissait comme le dictait son instinct. Il eut juste le réflexe de pousser le pilote hors de son chemin avant de courir vers les cinq cœurs qui avançaient lentement vers lui. Ben s'entendit grondait avant de sentir ses jambes bondirent en avant. Un liquide chaud et épais gicla sur son visage lorsqu'il frappa, ou plutôt griffa, le premier soldat. Il avait si soif qu'il gémit de bonheur en sentant ses crocs se refermer dans la peau d'un d'entre eux.

Il reprit un peu plus conscience de ses gestes lorsqu'il finit par lâcher sa cinquième victime, entièrement vidée de son sang. Il était rassasié mais une alarme interne retentissait dans son esprit. Il sentait encore trente et un cœur battre dans les environs. Il se calma un peu et ferma les yeux. Il y avait toujours le pilote, inconscient dans sa cellule, et trente autres à l'extérieur. Ben gronda avant de s'avancer vers la sortie du tunnel.

À l'extérieur, sa vue était parfaite. Il s'arrêta un instant pour observer chaque détail. Il observa les grains de poussières volaient autour de lui. Il sourit avant de se diriger vers l'unité de stroomtropers qui inspectait la base. Il fondit sur eux sans un bruit. Il donna plusieurs coups de crocs et de griffes. Après quelques secondes, tous étaient sur le sol poussiéreux. Ben les avaient éventrés, égorgés et même parfois décapités. Il les observa sans le moindre sentiment quand il se rendit compte que l'un d'eux respirait encore. Il s'approcha et huma l'air. Une odeur de parfum féminin... un soupçon de cannelle et de fleur. Surpris, il enleva le casque de sa victime et eut un geste de recul en découvrant le visage du sergent Hunt, l'assistante personnel du général Hux.

 **« -Où est Hux ?**

 **-Mort... ils l'ont abattus... »**

Ben resta silencieux un instant. Hunt allait agoniser longtemps, le ventre grand ouvert. Il lui prit lentement le visage entre ses mains puis tourna brusquement sa tête. La nuque du sergent craqua puis son corps se détendit. Après cela, Ben se glissa à l'intérieur du transporteur des stroomtropers et tua les deux pilotes. Il observa le ciel. La plus grande partie des troupes du Premier-Ordre étaient partie à la poursuite des Résistants.

Ben retourna sur ses pas et revint dans sa cellule. Sa vision redevint normale alors qu'il attendait que Poe reprenne conscience. La nuit tombait lorsqu'il émergea.

 **« -Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?**

 **-Tu aimerais pas vraiment le savoir.**

 **-Tu étais... tu les as tué ? Je veux dire, du coup, tu es un...**

 **-Un Chasseur. J'ai réussi à t'écarter de mon passage avant de les attaquer.**

 **-Et là, tu...**

 **-Ca va.. Je viens d'en tuer une trentaine, je pense que je n'aurais pas forcément soif avant un moment.**

 **-On fait quoi maintenant ? BB-8 est HS et mon X-Wing ne volera plus.**

 **-Mère a du créer une base de repli.**

 **-Euh... ouais, il faudrait trois jours de marche pour y aller.**

 **-Alors, repose-toi. Nous partons avant l'aube. »** décréta Ben.

Ben partit à la recherche de nourriture et d'armes. Quand il revint, il trouva Poe entrain d'essayer de réactiver son petit droïde. Il lui tendit le sac de provisions qu'il avait pu lui constituer. Il avait essayait de manger mais la nourriture était immédiatement ressortie de sa bouche.

 **« -Il faut que tu dormes, nous pourrons réparer ton droïde dans l'autre base.**

 **-BB-8 est mon meilleur ami.**

 **-Ça reste un droïde.**

 **-Et Hux ?**

 **-Quoi, Hux ?**

 **-Je l'ai vu t'embrasser dans le cockpit.**

 **-Nous étions rivaux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit. »** déclara Ben. « Je ne le saurais jamais d'ailleurs, il est mort.

 **Mais tu... je veux dire... tu t'es laissé faire...**

 **-Les jedis ne doivent pas avoir de femmes ni d'enfants.**

 **-J'ai du mal à voir le rapport entre ça et le baiser de Hux. »** avoua Poe, avant de comprendre les paroles de Ben. **« Oh ! Alors la nécessité fait que tu préfères les garçons... pas facile du coup pour repeupler la galaxie de petits padawans. »** plaisanta t-il ensuite.

 **« -Ça te donne le champ libre pour avoir la pilleuse d'épaves.**

 **-Quoi ? Non ! Rey a le béguin pour Finn même si elle l'ignore encore et que Finn est un empoté qui ne sait pas s'y prendre.**

 **-Donc tu laisserais, toi le grand pilote de la Résistance, un simple stroomtroper draguait la dernière des Jedis ? Je pensais que toutes les filles étaient à tes pieds.**

 **-Toutes les filles et les garçons ! »** s'exclama fièrement Poe.

Ben le regarda un instant puis lui lança un petit rictus amusé. Décidément, ce pilote réservé quelques petites surprises. Leur cohabitation promettait d'être intéressante durant les trois prochains jours. Enfin, si Ben ne l'égorgeait pas avant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Première chasse

Poe s'endormit rapidement alors que Ben resta éveillé. Il ne ressentait pas le manque de sommeil. Il avait la tête ailleurs. Il avait réussit à se contrôler pour ne pas tuer le pilote préféré de sa mère. Mais il avait froidement tuer plus de trente soldats du Premier-Ordre. Il avait bu leur sang et se souvenait même d'avoir parfois manger une partie de leurs cous. Ben lança un regard vers Poe. Peut-être que les Chasseurs n'étaient pas ces monstres si incontrôlables et sauvages.

Il ferma les yeux pendant de longues minutes. Quand il les rouvrit, quelque chose attira son attention. Le pilote était revenu avec son petit droïde dans les bras. Ben s'approcha lentement du robot et l'examina. Il n'y connaissait rien en électronique mais il semblait que BB-8 avait été endommagé à cause du souffle d'une explosion. Ben se gratta la tête puis quitta rapidement la pièce. Il déambula dans les couloirs sous-terrains de la base et ramassa plusieurs objets. C'était comme instinctif.

Une fois ses bras pleins, Ben retourna dans la cellule où Poe dormait toujours. L'ancien padawan s'activa machinalement autour du petit droïde. Après deux heures, Ben se recula lentement. Il n'avait jamais appris quoi que ce soit de son père pourtant, il venait de réparer BB-8. Il appuya doucement sur le petit interrupteur du droïde. Les deux petits boules formant son corps bougèrent lentement puis Ben l'entendit siffler doucement.

 **« -Salut, toi. Ton maître dort. Peux-tu contacter le général Organa ? »** demanda Ben. Le petit droïde siffla et secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. **« Tant pis, nous irons dans la base d'abris dès demain. »**

Ben se recula dans un coin de la pièce pour le reste de la nuit. La respiration calme de Poe, allongé à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'apaisa. Lorsque l'aurore commença à rougir le ciel au-dessus de la base, Ben réveilla doucement Poe. Ce dernier eut du mal à émerger mais se redressa brusquement quand il entendit les petits bips familiers de BB-8. Son visage s'illumina alors que le droïde roulait dans sa direction. Ben observa silencieusement leur échange et remarqua le charme certain du pilote lorsqu'il souriait et riait.

 **« -Comment tu as fait pour le réparer ? Ah, je suis sûr que Han Solo t'a déjà montré comment faire quand tu étais plus petit !**

 **-Non, mon père ne m'a jamais rien appris.**

 **-Oh, allez ! Ne me dis pas que c'est Snoke qui t'a enseigné la mécanique et l'électrotechnique ?**

 **-Non plus. Ce genre de chose ne m'a jamais intéressé. Solo n'a jamais pris part à mon éducation, il n'a jamais été là d'ailleurs... La pilleuse d'épave a plus partagé avec lui que moi.**

 **-Tu veux dire qu'il n'a jamais rien fait avec le petit Ben ? »** demanda Poe, perplexe.

 **« -Je te l'ai dit, Solo n'a rien d'un père pour moi. Il a juste couché avec la femme qui m'a mis au monde.**

 **-Tu es dur quand même.**

 **-Pour Solo, j'étais une erreur, arrivé trop tôt dans leur vie de couple. Pour ma mère... elle préférait la politique à l'éducation de son fils. »** affirma Ben. « **Assez bavarder, nous devons partir d'ici. »**

Poe hocha la tête et pris le peu d'affaires que Ben avait pu dénicher dans la base : un sac, des provisions, une gourde, un pistolet laser et un grand tissu qui lui servirait de couverture. En sortant du tunnel, Poe indiqua à Ben qu'ils devaient aller vers le Sud. La base de repli était cachée au pied d'une montagne qu'ils devinaient au loin.

Poe ouvrit la marche. Ben le suivit un long moment sans rien dire, écoutant et observant les alentours. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans une forêt assez dense. Après deux bonnes heures de marche, Poe demanda une pause : il commençait à faire chaud et sa combinaison de pilote n'était pas adaptée à leur randonnée. Poe s'assit sur une souche d'arbre et ouvrit sa gourde. Il but de longues gorgées avant de sentir le regard de Ben posé sur lui.

 **« -Quoi ?**

 **-Si tu ne veux pas mourir de soif, tu devrais te rationner.**

 **-Et toi ?**

 **-Je ne ressens pas la soif ni la faim comme toi. Je trouverais bien quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent dans cette forêt.**

 **-Je peux te poser une question ? »** demanda soudain Poe.

 **« -Tu es déjà entrain de le faire.**

 **-Est-ce que parfois tu regrettes d'être devenu Kylo Ren ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire... je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Snoke devait nous guérir mais il m'a rendu comme ça. Mes parents et Luke disaient toujours que j'avais trop de Vador en moi. Snoke a ouvert la boîte de Pandore. La violence et la cruauté était normale pour moi.**

 **-Et maintenant ? On va dans la base de repli mais est-ce que tu as pensé à après ?**

 **-Kylo Ren avait sa place, celle au sein du Premier-Ordre. Le Chasseur que je suis devenu n'en a pas. Les Résistants me pensent mort, j'espère que Snoke aussi. Peut-être qu'à la base, nous trouverons chacun un vaisseau : toi pour retrouver tes amis, moi pour... pour peut-être trouver des gens comme moi. »** soupira Ben.

 **« -Tu pourrais venir avec moi. Si tu as réussis à vaincre trente stroomtropers, sans arme, tu pourrais nous aider.**

 **-Je les ai tué pour me nourrir. Qui me nourrira une fois dans la Résistance. Luke me prenait pour un singe savant mais trop dangereux pour avoir la moindre liberté. En quoi serais-je considéré par la Résistance ? Une bête sauvage qu'on dresse pour massacrer le Premier-Ordre ?**

 **-Mais tu restes le fils unique de notre général.**

 **-Ma mère n'est pas irremplaçable et je reste un monstre. »**

Ils reprirent la route, BB-8 à leur tête comme éclaireur. Ben retourna dans son mutisme et Poe ne chercha pas à l'en sortir. Il commençait à comprendre l'ancien Chevalier de Ren. Bien sûr, il avait entendu plusieurs hauts gradés de la Résistance critiquer le général Organa, l'accusant d'avoir créer les vices de Kylo Ren. Mais maintenant qu'il avait entendu ce dernier reprochait clairement l'absence de ses parents durant son enfance, Poe comprenait l'aisance qu'avait pu avoir Snoke pour retourner le cerveau de Ben et le pousser du côté obscur de la Force.

Tout en marchant, Poe observa Ben. Malgré que l'ancien padawan l'avait torturé et qu'il avait tué des centaines de personne, le pilote ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir une certaine peine pour lui. Ben avait été comme abandonné. Au lieu de recevoir des compliments fiers de ses parents, il n'avait eu que l'indifférence ou le reproche de trop ressembler à son grand-père. Ben avait eu de quoi devenir solitaire et instable. Et maintenant, il devait vivre avec la malédiction d'être un chasseur.

En fin d'après-midi, ils décidèrent de s'installer dans une clairière, près d'un petit ruisseau. Poe rempli sa gourde tandis que Ben s'occupa de fabriquer un petit foyer. Même si des troupes du Premier-Ordre pouvait encore patrouiller dans le secteur, ils avaient besoin de feu pour lutter contre le froid nocturne et chauffer la nourriture de Poe.

Une fois le feu prêt, Ben annonça à Poe qu'il allait chasser. Il devait y avoir quelques petits animaux à attraper pour offrir un vrai repas au pilote. Poe resta alors avec BB-8 près du feu pendant que Ben s'engouffrait dans la noirceur des bois autour du camp. Ben se déplaça silencieusement sur le tapis de mousse aux pieds des arbres, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Il repéra rapidement l'odeur d'un petit gibier. Il s'en approcha rapidement puis fondit sur la petite créature qui couina en sentant les mains de Ben se refermer sur elle.

Ben lui tordit rapidement le cou avant de se redresser. Les sens en alerte, il entendit le pas lourd d'un autre animal. Une odeur musquée et forte se glissa dans ses narines. Il eut soudain soif et faim. Toujours avec l'animal dans la main, Ben se mit à courir en direction de l'odeur. N'agissant que par son instinct, Ben ne s'arrêta pas quand sa vision redevint en noir et blanc. Il se jeta contre le second animal, aussi gros que lui, sans la moindre hésitation. L'animal hurla et se débattit mais les crocs et les griffes de Ben eurent raison de lui.

Assis près du feu, Poe se leva brusquement quand il entendit un hurlement provenant de la forêt. Il appela plusieurs fois Ben avant de se tourner vers BB-8. Il ordonna au petit droïde de ne pas s'éloigner du camp puis il se mit à courir vers la direction du hurlement. Ce hurlement n'avait rien d'humain mais il avait besoin de savoir que l'ancien padawan allait bien.

La nuit était devenue noire lorsqu'il aperçut une forme noire, allongée entre deux arbres. Poe s'avança prudemment. Il devina rapidement la silhouette d'un animal aussi gros qu'un homme puis vit Ben penché sur la créature. Poe observa quelques instants le fils de sa supérieure arracher à main nue des morceaux de viandes crues et les avaler avidement.

 **« -Ben ? »** appela t-il doucement.

Celui-ci se figea brutalement puis tourna son regard noir vers le pilote. Poe lui fit signe lentement puis avança d'un pas. Mais Ben grogna avant de se jeter sur lui. Poe sentit son corps partir en arrière sous le poids de Ben puis deux mains entouraient son cou. Poe tenta de se débattre mais Ben était plus fort que lui.

 **« -Peux pas... respirer... Ben... Ben ! »**

Poe avait réussit à crier. Cela sembla faire effet sur Ben car celui-ci retira immédiatement ses mains et se recula, jusqu'à avoir le dos coller contre l'animal mort. Poe toussa en se relevant. Il entendit alors Ben s'excuser, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête.

 **« -Tu bouffais cette chose. Moi qui croyais les Jedis végétariens...**

 **-Je le suis. Enfin, avant...**

 **-Ca va ?**

 **-Je... je crois. J'ai attrapé cette petite bête pour toi. »** déclara Ben en montrant le corps du petit animal. **« Je vais me rincer, ça ira mieux après. »** dit-il ensuite en se relevant.

Ben passa devant Poe et reprit la direction du camp. Le pilote de la Résistance attrapa l'animal mort et le suivit rapidement. Il prépara l'animal près du feu alors que Ben se glissa au bord du ruisseau. Tout en dépeçant l'animal, Poe observa Ben enlever son haut et se pencher vers l'eau claire.

Ben se rinça d'abord les mains et les avant-bras avant de s'asperger le visage pour se nettoyer du sang foncé sur sa peau pâle, presque laiteuse. Poe se surprit même de trouver le physique du Chasseur plutôt attirant. Bien sur, il avait toujours son nez bien trop long et ses oreilles beaucoup trop larges mais son corps était dans l'ensemble agréablement bien musclé et harmonieux.

Comprenant qu'il commençait à divaguer, Poe secoua la tête pour chasser les idées étranges qui commençaient à traverser son esprit et se concentra sur la cuisson de son dîner. Ben se rhabilla puis vint le rejoindre près du feu.

 **« -Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne me suis pas contrôlé.**

 **-T'inquiètes, ça ne fait rien. Tant que je n'ai pas finit comme cette bestiole. »** plaisanta gentiment Poe.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux alors que Poe dévorait son dîner. Manger chaud fit du bien au pilote, dont le moral remonta en flèche. Il sifflota même en installant le coin où il allait dormir. Il prit le tissu dans son sac et le déplia. Il y avait à peine de quoi couvrir son corps mais ça suffirait sûrement pour la nuit. Poe s'allongea ensuite près du feu et couvrit son corps avec le tissu. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible, le visage tourné vers les petites flammes et Ben.

L'ancien padawan avait le regard fixé sur le feu. Il faisait de temps en temps bouger les braises avec un bâton fin que BB-8 avait déniché plus loin. Le petit droïde s'était mis en veille lorsque Ben porta son attention sur son propriétaire. Dos à lui, Poe gigotait et grelotait. Ben l'observa faire pendant de longue minutes puis se leva en soupirant. Il alla jusqu'à pilote et s'allongea près de lui. Poe eut un petit mouvement de recul mais Ben le maintien contre son corps.

 **« -Tu as froid. Utilise la chaleur de mon corps et celui du feu pour te réchauffer. »** murmura Ben.

Poe acquiesça puis se tourna vers les flammes. Il repositionna sa couverture de fortune sur lui puis cala son bassin et son dos contre le corps imposant mais chaud de Ben. Ce dernier le laissa faire et Poe s'endormit rapidement, réchauffé et confortablement installé.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou,

voilà le chapitre 5 !

je suis entrain d'écrire le 8ème ! Merci de suivre cette fanfiction, qui a eu un peu de mal à démarrer, je l'avoue. Laissez tout plein de reviews !

Dites, j'ai le souvenir d'avoir lu une fanfiction où Poe est capturé par le Premier-Ordre mais que ça dérape quand Kylo rentre dans sa tête et voit que Poe aime les mecs et aime avoir « mal »... si quelqu'un à cette fanfic dans ses favoris, je suis preneuse !

bisous

Chapitre 5: Accident

Le lendemain matin, Poe se réveilla doucement contre le corps de Ben. Il s'étira avant de se figer brusquement. Son cœur accéléra alors qu'il prenait conscience de la situation. Son bassin et celui de Ben étaient collés l'un à l'autre, un bras de l'ancien padawan était enroulée autour de son buste et surtout, il... lui, Poe Dameron avait une érection matinale, dans les bras de Ben Solo Organa, tristement célèbre sous le pseudonyme de Kylo Ren.

Poe se leva précipitamment, au point de marcher sur les cendres froides du feu de la veille. Il se retient de crier lorsqu'il entendit Ben rire. Livide, Poe jeta un coup d'œil vers le Chasseur. Ben reprit son sérieux en s'asseyant avant de déclarer qu'il n'en voulait pas à Poe pour ce petit accident.

 **« -Petit accident ? Tu te fous de moi ! Ah ! La honte s'écroule sur moi.**

 **-Ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre de chose.**

 **-Non ! Certainement pas à moi alors que je suis allongé contre toi.**

 **-Ce n'est rien, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. »** lui assura Ben. **« Pense à Chewbacca, ça ira bien mieux.**

 **-Ça, ça sent l'expérience.**

 **-Celle d'un adolescent, oui. Où tu peux penser à Snoke, méthode infaillible testée par Kylo Ren en personne.**

 **-Ce type pouvait donc faire preuve d'intelligence. »** plaisanta Poe, en pensant à la fois à l'ami poillu de Rey et au Suprême Leader du Premier-Ordre. **« Pensez aux deux, voilà ma nouvelle méthode. »**

Ben sourit, amusé. Puis lui montra une pierre plate où des petits fruits y étaient déposés. Ben expliqua à Poe que BB-8 les avaient trouvé une heure avant son réveil. Poe ne se fit pas prier pour les engloutir. Ils devaient faire vite, Ben l'avait laissé dormir une heure de plus après le lever du soleil alors que deux jours de marche les attendaient encore.

Ils recouvrirent leurs traces puis repartirent dans la forêt. Pour une fois, Ben se montra un peu plus bavard, pour le plus grand plaisir de Poe qui lui était un véritable bavard. Ben expliqua volontiers les changements qu'il percevait depuis sa transformation en Chasseur. Ses sens étaient plus en alerte, plus aiguisés aussi. Sa vision changeait lorsqu'il laissait vraiment son nouvel instinct prendre le dessus. Poe l'écouta attentivement. Il trouvait les paroles de Ben plutôt fascinantes et comprenait que les vieilles légendes sur les Chasseurs étaient totalement fausses, ou du moins exagérées.

En milieu de matinée, ils sortirent de la forêt pour commencer la traverser d'une longue plaine, recouvertes d'herbes tellement hautes qu'ils voyaient à peine où ils allaient. Après un moment de réflexion, ils choisirent de suivre le ruisseau : selon la cartographie enregistrée dans la mémoire de BB-8, en remontant le ruisseau, ils tomberaient sur une rivière qui passaient près de la base de repli.

Sur les rives de la rivière, les herbes étaient beaucoup moins hautes. Leur progression fut ainsi plus rapide malgré que la température avait grimpé par rapport à la fraîcheur de la forêt. Ben attrapa facilement un gros poisson que Poe dévora au déjeuner. En fin d'après-midi, ils s'installèrent sur la rive couverte de petits cailloux. Ils cherchèrent ensembles du bois sec et des herbes séchées par le soleil pour préparer leur feu de camp.

Une fois les flammes assez vives, Ben décida d'aller se rafraîchir dans la rivière. Il avait beaucoup moins chaud que Poe mais il avait encore l'impression de sentir la chasse de la veille sur sa peau. N'étant pas très pudique, il se dévêtit entièrement avant de se jeter dans l'eau fraîche de la rivière. Il nagea de longues secondes sous la surface puis revint à la surface. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le courant laver chaque parcelle de son corps. Il avait toujours aimé l'eau. Ben entendit Poe le rejoindre dans la rivière. Il ouvrit un œil quand il entendit les mouvements du pilote près de lui.

 **« Putain, qu'elle est fraîche ! Je me suis fait avoir en te voyant y entrer aussi facilement.**

 **-Petite nature. »** se moqua gentiment Ben avant de recevoir une grande éclaboussure.

Poe rigola en voyant l'air faussement choqué qu'avait prit l'ancien padawan. Hilare, il ne vit pas Ben fondre sur lui pour essayer de gentiment le noyer. Poe se débattit joyeusement. Pour avoir des meilleures prises, les deux jeunes hommes se déplacèrent plus vers la rive. Après de longues minutes, Ben finit par prendre le dessus en plaquant Poe sur le bord de la rivière. Mais ce dernier, en luttant, l'avait encerclé de ses bras et de ses jambes. Reprenant leurs souffles, Ben sentit son sexe durcit contre la bosse qu'avait formé celui de Poe, dans son caleçon.

 **« -Ceci n'est pas très matinal, monsieur Dameron.**

 **-Mais cela semble vous faire de l'effet, monsieur Solo. »** remarqua à son tour Poe, en bougeant lentement son bassin contre l'érection naissante de Ben, qui ne peut retenir un soupire avant de se reprendre.

 **« -Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. »** finit-il pas lâcher avant de se relever et de quitter l'eau.

Poe le suivit rapidement. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Ben tentait de fuir alors que tous deux avaient visiblement envie chacun l'un de l'autre. Ben était entrain d'attraper ses vêtements noirs quand Poe se colla dans son dos, tout en l'enlaçant.

 **« -Allez, laisse-toi aller pour une fois. Tu en as autant envie que moi. Ça sera notre petit secret. »** susurra Poe, en faisant glisser son caleçon sur ses cuisses.

Poe entendit Ben respirer plus fort que d'habitude alors qu'il caressait ses pectoraux. L'ancien padawan se tourna brusquement vers lui. Face à face, Poe vit alors les yeux noirs du Chasseur posait sur lui, et ses crocs blancs prêt à déchirer sa peau. Pris d'une soudaine panique, Poe se tétanisa alors que le Chasseur en face de lui, le jeter au sol. Tombant sur le dos, Poe aperçut à peine Ben se jeter sur lui. Sonné, il sentit toutefois des puissantes mains lui écarter les jambes avant de hurler quand il sentit une vive douleur se propager dans son entre-jambe.

Malgré la dureté de son membre, Ben, ou plutôt le Chasseur, l'avait pénétré sans aucune préparation. Poe haleta et tenta de se débattre mais Ben, dans un état second, lui attrapa les poignets d'une main et le maîtrisa aussi facilement qu'une poupée. Comme la veille, Poe essaya d'appeler Ben pour le sortir de sa transe mais cette fois-ci, il échoua. Il chercha du regard BB-8 mais celui-ci s'était éclipsé, sûrement avait t-il pensé que Poe et Ben avaient besoin d'intimité... Poe grimaça en sentant les petits cailloux écorcher la peau de son dos.

Poe retourna son attention sur le Chasseur, qui le pilonné littéralement. Son sexe dur entrait et sortait de son antre pour venir buter constamment sur sa prostate. Étrangement, à part le rythme effréné de ses pénétrations, le Chasseur ne semblait pas vouloir tuer Poe. Celui-ci tenta alors de se calmer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait un rapport sexuel brutal mais il se surprit de trouver ce moment avec le Chasseur bien plus érotique et excitant que ces précédentes expériences. Il eut même envie de supplier qu'il le caresser, qu'il prenne son érection et le masturbe aussi vivement que possible.

Mais le Chasseur en décida autrement. Poe fut brusquement retourné et obligé à se mettre à quatre pattes. Les pénétrations de Ben se fut alors plus profondes et moins brutales. Les mains posaient sur les hanches de Poe, le Chasseur souffla. Puis le pilote sentit l'une de ses mains glissaient vers son ventre et lui offrir enfin ce qu'il désirait. Poe cria ouvertement de plaisir quand la main puissante de Ben-le Chasseur attrapa son membre dur alors que sa langue venait lécher les petites plaies faites par les cailloux. Poe jouit presque immédiatement, après deux ou trois va et vient dans la paume de son improbable amant. Il se laissa tomber à plat ventre, Ben le pénétrant encore et encore. Puis il sentit le corps imposant se raidir brusquement.

Le Chasseur s'allongea mollement sur son dos de Poe, qui l'entendit grogner avant de soupirer longuement. Poe ne bougea pas, trop fatigué par la partie de « jambes en l'air » exceptionnelle qu'il venait d'avoir. Même si certains auraient pu voir ce rapport sexuel comme un viol ou une baise violente, presque sadomasochiste, Poe devait bien avoué qu'il avait finalement bien aimé se faire prendre de cette façon.

Il eut brusquement froid quand Ben se releva précipitamment. Poe gémit avant de se tourner pour observer Ben. Celui-ci semblait avoir pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il était complètement livide, une lueur de grande panique dans ses yeux noirs. Poe l'appela. Ben plongea son regard angoissé dans ses yeux puis s'enfuit en attrapant ses affaires. Les jambes en coton, Poe ne réussit pas à se lancer à sa poursuite.

Poe finit par se lever quelques minutes plus tard. Il se glissa dans l'eau pour laver le sang qu'il avait dans le dos mais aussi à l'intérieur des cuisses. Lorsqu'il versa l'eau fraîche sur son intimité, Poe ne put retenir un juron.

 **« -Okay, la prochaine fois je penserais à avoir du lubrifiant sur moi... »** souffla t-il en sortant de l'eau.

La nuit tomba rapidement mais Ben n'était toujours pas revenu. Poe mangea ses rations de combats sans grand appétit. BB-8, enfin revenu, s'inquiéta de l'absence de l'ancien padawan. Poe lui mentit, prétextant qu'il était partit chassé. Mais la peur finit par prendre le dessus quand Poe se rendit compte que Ben pouvait ne pas revenir. Il se coucha la peur au ventre mais ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Poe constata que Ben n'était pas revenu. Il appela l'ancien padawan en criant, espérant qu'il l'entende et revienne de lui-même. Mais après de longues minutes, Poe finit par se rendre à l'évidence et repartit le long de la rivière. BB-8 siffla tristement en regardant les hautes herbes puis roula à la suite du pilote.

Poe marcha rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de s'en vouloir du départ de Ben. Il avait créé un lien entre lui et le fils du général Organa. Ils avaient pu devenir amis et Poe aurait aimé aider l'ancien Kylo Ren a se racheter une conduite. Mais il n'avait écouté que ses hormones sans penser un seul instant que la malédiction de Ben pouvait avoir un tel effet. Et même s'il avait finalement apprécié la brutalité de leur ébat, il n'avait pu trouvé les mots pour rassurer Ben qui avait fuit, sûrement horrifié en pensant qu'il l'avait violé.

Poe fit à peine attention au changement d'environnement autour de lui. Les hautes herbes avaient rapidement fait place à une végétation plus éparse et sèche puis à des rochers. Poe et BB-8 s'engouffrèrent dans un canyon poussiéreux. Si les souvenirs de Poe étaient exacts, ils devaient encore marcher presque une journée dans ce canyon avant de trouver la base. Et surtout, ça grimpait.

Poe réajusta son sac à dos puis prit BB-8 sous l'un de ses bras avant de poursuivre sur le chemin abrupte et rocailleux. Après une heure de marche dans le canyon, Poe était épuisé. Mais il n'avait aucun endroit pour se reposer. Il décida alors de continuer malgré les petits bips angoissé de son droïde. Après plusieurs minutes de marches, son pied glissa sur une pierre. Poe perdit alors l'équilibre et eut juste le temps de jeter BB-8 sur le chemin avant de tomber vers le contre-bas. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises d'attraper des grosses pierres pour arrêter sa chute mais toutes glissèrent entre ses doigts. Dans sa chute puis son rouler-boulet sur les pierres, Poe sentit une vive douleur se déclenchait dans son bras puis dans l'une de ses jambes.

Son corps s'arrêta enfin après avoir heurté un gros rocher. Poe entendit à peine les sifflements aigus de BB-8, resté sur le chemin. Il tenta de bouger mais de vives douleurs l'obligea à rester allongé au sol. Après de longues minutes, il finit par entendre du bruit autour de lui. Des pierres tombaient et glisser dans sa direction. Assommé par la douleur, Poe finit par apercevoir une silhouette sombre s'approchait lentement de lui.

 **« -Ben ?**

 **-Ne bouge pas.**

 **-Oh, Ben, c'est toi. »** gémit doucement Poe, soulagé de revoir le Chasseur. **« Pour hier, je...**

 **-Tais-toi ! Nous avons fait une erreur. C'était un accident. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Je te ramène auprès de ma mère et ensuite, fini. Je pars loin de tout ça. Là, où je ne ferais du mal à personne.**

 **-Mais Ben...**

 **-Tu vas te taire, oui ! »** siffla Ben, en soulevant Poe.

Poe garda le silence malgré la dureté de Ben. L'ancien padawan le porta aisément jusqu'au chemin. Là, il le déposa un instant pour vider le sac à dos et y glisser BB-8. Poe l'observa positionner BB-8 dans son dos puis Ben le souleva à nouveau. C'était comme s'il pesait aussi lourd qu'une plume et Ben se déplaçait avec une aisance incroyable.

Ben fut tellement rapide que Poe fut surpris qu'ils arrivent à la base de repli avant la nuit. L'intérieur de la base était envahit par la végétation et les toiles d'araignées mais Ben y trouva de quoi apaiser la douleur de Poe et de nouvelles provisions. Malheureusement, son plan initial tomba définitivement à l'eau quand il aperçut qu'un seul vaisseau en état de voler. Dans son dos, BB-8 siffla doucement.

 **« -Oui, petit droïde, il va donc falloir que je pilote ce truc jusqu'à la Résistance.**

 **-J'aurais pu t'aider mais je suis pas vraiment en état... »** tenta Poe pour plaisanter mais Ben resta de marbre.

Ben l'installa à l'intérieur du vaisseau, à même le sol, puis injecta dans son bras valide une dose d'un liquide verdâtre que Poe reconnu comme étant un puissant anti-douleur. Poe finit par s'endormir alors que BB-8 allumait les machines.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: la Résistance

Poe se réveilla dans une grande salle blanche. Regardant tout autour de lui, il remarqua d'abord qu'on lui avait placé un fin bandage sur le bras et sur la jambe. Puis son cœur rata un battement en voyant Rey et Finn endormis sur des fauteuils, près de son lit. R2-D2 se tenait près d'eux et bipa en remarquant son réveil. Rey fut la première à se réveiller et à lui sauter au cou.

 **« -Heureux de te revoir parmi nous, Poe. »** déclara Finn en lui serra la main.

 **« -Tu as dormi pendant trois jours ! Tout le monde pensait que Ren t'avait fait quelque chose.**

 **-Ren ? Tu veux dire Ben ? Il est ici ?**

 **-Oui, il t'a ramené puis a exigé un vaisseau pour partir. Organa a tenté de le raisonner mais c'était bien la seule à penser que son fils pouvait nous aider.**

 **-Je comprends pas.**

 **-Les autres dirigeants de la Résistance ne font pas confiance à Ren. Ils ont même jugé que BB-8 avait été détraqué. Du coup, ils l'ont enfermé dans une cellule en attendant de voir si tu te réveillais. »** lui expliqua Rey. **« Et puis, on a eu la visite de cette fille du Premier-Ordre, le sergent Maze. Elle disait vouloir traiter qu'avec Kylo Ren...**

 **-Poe ? »** intervint alors une voix féminine et fatiguée.

Le pilote vit alors le général Organa entrait dans sa chambre. Poe trouva immédiatement la femme triste et vieille. L'ancienne princesse se dirigea vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

 **« -Je suis ravie de te savoir réveillé. Mais je dois savoir. Ben, est-il digne de confiance ? Il nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé durant ses quelques jours entre toi et lui mais les autres pensent qu'il ment.**

 **-Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a dit exactement mais pour résumer, je dirais que Kylo Ren n'est plus de ce monde. Ben et moi, on s'est entraidé. Enfin, c'est lui qui a fait le plus gros. J'allais en direction de mon X-Wing quand il a explosé. Ben s'est alors transformé et a tué tous les stroomtropers à terre. Le lendemain, on prit la direction du sud vers la base de repli. C'était son idée. Il a chassé pour me nourrir et quand je suis tombé dans le ravin, c'est lui qui m'a porté jusqu'à la base. »** raconta Poe. « **Il voulait partir ensuite, pour ne pas nuire aux autres.**

 **-Est-il dangereux ?**

 **-Oui et non. S'il ne vous considère pas comme hostile, je pense que tout ira bien. Il n'a jamais été violent envers moi. »** mentit Poe. **« Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?**

 **-Il est en isolement provisoire mais je pense que ton témoignage pourra jouer en sa faveur. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore à faire. »**

Le général Organa tourna des talons et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Poe resta silencieux un court instant. Ben avait donc des ennuis avec le reste de la base.

Finn finit par lui raconter les événements qu'il avait raté. La Résistance s'était repliée dans sa nouvelle base, fraîchement construite. Finn s'était réveillé le lendemain de leur installation et avait appris qu'il n'était pas revenu de l'évacuation de la base principale. Rey avait commencé son entraînement avec Luke Skywalker. Ils s'étaient tous fait à l'idée que Poe ne reviendrait plus quand ils avaient vu le vaisseau dans le ciel et reçu un message de BB-8.

Tous avaient été surpris de voir Kylo Ren piloter mais il avait été rapidement maîtrisé malgré sa force incroyable. Les dirigeants de la Résistance le jugeaient dangereux et considéraient qu'il devait être jugé pour ses crimes et son allégeance au Premier-Ordre. Organa avait eu beau défendre son fils bec et ongles, ils avaient finit par l'enfermer en attendant son procès. Entre-temps, la Résistance avait mis la main sur un ancienne assistante du Général Hux. Ils avaient alors découvert que Hux été mort, considéré comme un traître par le Suprême Leader. La femme s'était ensuite tu, ne souhaitant parler qu'en présence de Kylo Ren et du général Organa.

 **« -Il faut que je parle aux généraux. Ben m'a sauvé la vie.**

 **-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?**

 **-Je dois leur parler. »** affirma Poe en se glissant hors de son lit.

Il s'habilla rapidement avant que Rey lui montre le chemin vers la salle du Conseil, où se réunissaient les officiers de la Résistance. L'arrivée de leur meilleur pilote attira leur attention. Poe se planta au centre de la pièce et les regarda un à un. Le général Organa se tenait sur sa droite, elle était en grande discussion avec son frère et le chef des pilotes quand il était entré.

 **« -Vous devez libérer Ben Solo.**

 **-Dameron, il s'agit là d'un Chasseur. Une bête sauvage. Un monstre assoiffé de sang.**

 **-Si tel est le cas, pourquoi suis-je encore en vie après trois jours seul avec lui ?**

 **-Kylo Ren est trop dangereux.**

 **-Non. Kylo Ren était un psychopathe, cruel et sanguinaire. Ben Solo est fort, puissant, rapide. Il a tué trente soldats mais n'a pas touché un seul cheveux de mon crâne. Il peut nous aider. Imaginez, Rey et Ben : une puissante padawan, formée par le dernière Jedi, alliée avec un Chasseur qui se contrôle et qui est voué à notre cause. »** déclara Poe.

 **« -Mon neveu a rompu ses vœux d'apprenti Jedi en assassinant ses camarades. Il ne peut être loyal à la Résistance.**

 **-Maître Luke. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous ne savez rien de votre neveu. C'est en voulant vous satisfaire qu'il s'est fait mordre. Snoke lui a promit la guérison contre son obéissance. Ce n'était qu'un gamin paumé qui se sentait abandonné et rabaissé. »** affirma Poe, en fixant le général Organa. **« Moi, j'ai vu un ancien padawan meurtri par le regret. Il aurait pu fuir, partir refaire sa vie loin de tout ça. Mais il m'a aidé et protégé. Sortez le de sa cellule et demandez lui. »**

Poe défia les officiers du regard alors qu'ils chuchotaient entre eux. Après de longues secondes, ils acceptèrent d'interroger l'ancien bras armé du Premier-Ordre. Tous allèrent dans l'aile sécurisée de la base. Le sang de Poe se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit Ben entravé par de lourdes chaînes. Malgré le bruit produit par la vingtaine de personnes, Ben ne réagit pas. Le général Organa l'appela doucement mais Ben resta immobile. Dans la cellule d'en face, une femme sortie de l'ombre et affirma qu'il souffrait de la soif depuis son arrivée.

 **« -Personne ne l'a nourri ? Vous êtes idiots ou quoi ? »** s'énerva Poe en arrachant le trousseau de clé des mains du gardien. **« Je vais rentré, Ben. Ces chaînes ont intérêt à tenir si tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler. »**

Poe ouvrit la porte de la cellule et entra lentement à l'intérieur. Rey décida de le suivre et actionna immédiatement son sabre. Arrivé à deux mètres de Ben, Poe s'accroupit en face de lui et tenta d'attirer son attention. Ben leva enfin le menton. Ses yeux étaient aussi noir que ses vieux vêtements. Ils ressortaient encore plus à cause de la pâleur cadavérique de sa peau.

 **« -Salut, Ben. Va falloir que tu te contrôle, hein ? Organa a quand même du t'apprendre à manger proprement...**

 **-Va t-en.**

 **-Hors de question. Rey, t'aurais un truc tranchant ? »** demanda Poe en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Après une courte hésitation, elle lui tendit un petit couteau. Poe l'attrapa rapidement et s'entailla l'avant bras avec. L'ancien Chevalier de Ren gronda brusquement, se penchant en avant. Ses Iris noires fixaient le sang du pilote, comme un chat fixe une souris. Poe s'avança à son tour, pour être à un mètre de Ben.

 **« -Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, Ben. Je te fais confiance, tu entends ? Tu m'as aidé, maintenant c'est à mon tour. Montre-leur qu'ils se trompent à ton sujet. »** murmura t-il à l'attention de Ben.

Poe avança son bras. Dans un mouvement rapide, Ben plaqua ses lèvres contre la plaie sanglante. Poe se figea en attendant de sentir la morsure du Chasseur mais il se détendit en sentant seulement ses lèvres et sa langue s'activa pour sucer le sang de sa plaie. Il entendit même Ben poussait un long soupire contre sa peau. Poe était fasciné par la sensation agréable et outrageusement sensuelle que les coups de langues de Ben lui prodiguaient. Il s'approcha un peu plus...

Derrière lui, Rey désactiva son sabre. Tout comme Poe, elle avait remarqué le manque d'agressivité de l'ancien padawan et la peau de ce dernier changeait visiblement de couleur. La jeune femme finit par intervenir lorsqu'elle vit Poe défaillir. Rey attrapa les épaules de Poe et le fit reculer. Le pilote eut alors un léger vertige.

 **« -Ça va... ça va aller... Ben ?**

 **-Merci... »** souffla le fils du général avant de se redresser. Du sang coulait lentement sur son menton.

Rey le dévisagea. Ben soutenu son regard avant de fixer les généraux derrière elle.

 **« -Kylo Ren, Poe nous a convaincu de venir vous parler. Voir si nous pouvons trouver un arrangement.**

 **-Je ne suis plus Kylo Ren.**

 **-Soit, si vous préférez reprendre le nom de l'homme que vous avez froidement assassiné.**

 **-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Tenez donc votre langue.**

 **-Poe a dit que tu pouvais aider la Résistance. Son idée est que tu fasses équipe avec Rey. »** intervint alors le général Organa. **« Pour vaincre Snoke.**

 **-On ne peut pas vaincre la mort. Si elle veut faire équipe avec moi, qu'elle nous trouve un vaisseau et assez de carburant pour partir dans les confins de la galaxie. »** déclara Ben, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres, ce qui offusqua les officiers.

 **« -Kylo ! »** s'exclama soudain la prisonnière pour attirer l'attention. **« Cessez vos provocations. Caleb n'est pas mort pour que vous puissiez venger votre ego de petit adolescent en pleine crise de rébellion. Snoke a fait de vous une arme de destruction massive. Votre mère peut faire de vous un sauveur.**

 **-Un sauveur ? Voyons, Ana... tout le monde meurt autour de moi. Qui devrais-je sauver, dites-moi ?**

 **-L'enfant de Caleb. »** lâcha la prisonnière, faisant perdre son sourire à l'ancien Chevalier de Ren.

Poe observa le corps de Ben se tendre puis respirer profondément. Après un long moment, Ben hocha la tête avant de plonger son regard ténébreux dans les prunelles vertes de la femme, Ana. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

 **« -J'ai longtemps servi sous les ordres du général mais vous m'avez accepté auprès de Caleb. Vous m'avez fait confiance. Hux est mort, ma loyauté est pour vous, que vous soyez Kylo ou que vous choisissiez d'être à nouveau Ben Solo. Mon enfant va grandir sans son père, sûrement avec ses pouvoirs. Quel avenir aurait-il ? Si vous ne faites rien pour arrêter le Suprême Leader, l'enfant de Caleb deviendra le nouveau Kylo Ren. Est-ce cela que vous voulez ? »** demanda Ana Maze.

Ben ferma les yeux en soupirant. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, son regard se porta immédiatement sur Rey.

 **« -Quand commence t-on, pilleuse d'épave ?**

 **-Lorsque j'aurais confiance en toi.**

 **-Fie-toi à ma colère. C'est elle qui sera ta meilleure alliée contre Snoke. »**

Rey le dévisagea avant de faire appel à la Force. Elle entra sans mal dans l'esprit du Chasseur. Poe la vit avec horreur allumer à nouveau son sabre et l'abattre vers Ben. Mais elle frappa les lourdes chaînes, libérant Ben de ses entraves.

Coucou,

voilà le chapitre 6 enfin publié !

Merci pour vos reviews !

La réponse à ma question du chapitre précédent est que la fanfiction est celle de miss,death,paris, en cours de réécriture. Je crois que c'était l'une de mes premières lectures Poe/Ben. J'ai hâte de la redécouvrir !

Pour répondre à vos reviews, effectivement Ben est une sorte de vampire. Je me suis inspirée des vampires mais aussi de la série TeenWolf, à vous de découvrir les références dans les prochaines chapitres ! En parlant de références, j'en ai fait une par rapport à Loki ! une phrase qu'il dit et qui est presque retranscrite mot pour mot ici !

Comme je le disais à miss,death,paris par mail, j'ai pris le parti d'une relation entre nos deux « héros » peu conventionnelle : j'avais envie de faire une relation qui ne soit pas trop gnangnan donc un peu plus piquante que dans mes autres fanfictions !

J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant !

Rendez-vous le weekend prochain pour le chapitre 7 ! en attendant, ça bouillonne déjà dans ma petite tête pour une troisième fanfiction Kylo/Poe !

bisous


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: les Chasseurs

Deux jours passèrent. Chaque matin, Rey suivait l'entraînement de Luke Skywalker avant de rejoindre après le déjeuner Ben dans la forêt. Personne n'avait le droit de la suivre, c'était l'une des deux règles que Ben lui imposait : venir seule et ne rien dire sur les heures qu'ils passaient ensembles. La seule chose dont tout le monde était sûr c'est que l'ancien bras armé du Premier-Ordre ne ménageait pas la jeune femme : elle revenait chaque soir couverte de bout, parfois ensanglantée, mais surtout exténuée.

Malgré sa libération, Ben restait une ombre à l'intérieur de la base. Personne ne le voyait. Le général Organa les avait fait installé, lui et le sergent Maze, dans une chambre double, un peu à l'écart du reste des dortoirs. La militaire était la seule dont Ben faisait entièrement confiance et toléré la présence à ses côtés. Le sergent Maze, de son prénom Anabel, se révéla rapidement être un avantage certain pour la Résistance. Doué en informatique et ayant eu accès à de nombreux dossiers confidentiel du général Hux, elle révéla de nombreuses informations et plans du Premier-Ordre.

Assise derrière un écran, Anabel Maze piratait certains systèmes de communication du Premier-Ordre lorsque Rey entra dans le central opération de la base, après le diner. La militaire jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la jeune femme. La padawan s'était douchée, ses cheveux étaient encore imbibés d'eau malgré son chignon négligé. Maze aperçut Poe Dameron, le soit-disant meilleur pilote de la Résistance, la suivre. Il semblait agacé. Maze sourit derrière son écran. Elle avait étudié dans les meilleures écoles militaires de la galaxie, elle y avait appris à observer et analyser chaque personne. Et visiblement, Dameron ne semblait pas apprécier que la jeune femme garde le secret sur ses activités avec Kylo.

 **« -Tu peux bien me faire confiance, non ? »** entendit-elle. **« J'ai vécu plusieurs jours avec Ben...**

 **-Ben veut absolument que ce que nous faisons ensembles reste secrets. Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire.**

 **-Il y a deux jours, tu disais ne pas lui faire confiance.**

 **-C'est que je ne connaissais que Kylo Ren. Nous avons longuement parlé et j'ai pu apprendre à un peu mieux le connaître. Il a beau être ronchon, avoir ses humeurs, il est décidé à m'aider dans mon apprentissage. »**

Maze resta attentive à la conversation près d'elle. Contrairement à Dameron, elle savait ce qu'il se passait dans la forêt. Rien de bien confidentiel au point d'en faire ce si grand secret mais elle comprenait très bien pourquoi Kylo ne voulait pas que tout cela s'ébruite : son ancien maître Jedi serait furieux s'il venait à apprendre ce qu'il apprenait à la jeune femme. Maze sauvegarda ses données et éteignit son ordinateur. Elle se leva avec grâce, retira la clé de sauvegarde de son ordinateur puis marcha en direction des deux amis. Elle attendit que Rey se tourne vers elle pour la saluer poliment.

 **« -Bonsoir, mademoiselle Rey. Comment c'est passé votre journée ?**

 **-Très bien, Anabel. Je crois que Ben est directement rentré après notre exercice.**

 **-Je vous remercie. Je vais voir si Kylo a besoin de quelque chose.**

 **-Pourquoi vous l'appelez Kylo et pas Ben ou encore Kylo Ren ? »** demanda brusquement le pilote, légèrement agressif.

 **« -Je n'ai jamais connu Ben Solo, seulement Kylo Ren. Comme vous le savez, j'entretenais une relation intime avec l'un de ses frères d'armes, Caleb. Je pense pouvoir dire que je suis rentrée dans son cercle d'intimes, d'amis peut-être. Pour moi, il est Kylo. Tout comme je suis Ana pour lui. Tout simplement, monsieur Dameron. »** expliqua le sergent, d'un calme assez froid et distant. Juste de quoi énerver un peu plus le pilote.

 **« -Et ce Caleb. Je comprends qu'ils étaient plutôt proches ?**

 **-Très, voire trop à mon goût. Mais c'étaient leurs habitudes de jedis. Ils avaient leurs petits rituels, leurs façons de voir le monde et de vivre. »**

Ce fut assez pour le pilote qui grogna avant de tourner des talons et de quitter précipitamment la pièce. Ana sourit. Elle n'avait fait qu'insinuer quelques petits détails futiles pour le commun des mortels : « habitdes de jedis », « rituels », « trop proches », et pourtant ça avait suffit à le mettre en colère. Elle avait même perçut une petite pointe de jalousie dans les yeux noirs du pilote.

 **« -Je suis désolée, Ana. Poe n'arrête pas de me taner avec Ben. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui prend. Tout à l'heure, il nous attendait à la lisière de la forêt. Il voulait parler à Ben mais ils ont finit par se disputer. Je n'ai pas tout compris...**

 **-Je pense savoir. Rien de bien méchant, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **-D'accord... mais, ça va aller du coup ?**

 **-J'en toucherais deux mots à Kylo, ce soir. Gardez votre jolie petite bouche close pour le moment et n'entrez pas dans le jeu de votre ami. Mais tout finira par s'arranger entre nos deux petites têtes d'ânes. »** répondit gentiment Ana, avant de quitter à son tour la salle.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec l'ancien Chevalier de Ren, elle fut surprise de trouver la pièce dans la pénombre. Elle ferma lentement la porte derrière elle avant de s'avancer dans la chambre. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à la pénombre. Après quelques pas vers la salle de bain, elle s'arrêta en apercevant l'ombre de Kylo, assis dans un coin.

 **« -Kylo. Il va falloir cesser ce petit jeu avec le pilote.**

 **-Laisse-moi tranquille, Ana.**

 **-Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, Kylo. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais être constamment derrière tes fesses et veiller sur toi. Alors, c'est quoi le problème avec Dameron ?**

 **-Tu ne comprendrais pas.**

 **-Laisse-moi seule juge de ce que je peux comprendre ou pas. Allez, maintenant, crache le morceau. »** ordonna gentiment Ana, en s'asseyant près du Chasseur. **« Tu me racontes et en échange, je te montre tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur les gens comme toi.**

 **-Depuis que je me suis transformé, et durant tout le temps qu'on a passé ensembles, je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Je chassais pour lui, j'ai réparé son droïde. Et puis, j'ai remarqué un truc... son odeur... elle est particulière, très douce et sucrée.**

 **-Tout ceci n'est pas une histoire de parfum quand même ? »** demanda Ana en caressant son ventre légèrement arrondi.

 **« -Non. Non... J'ai finit par lui faire mal.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

 **-Je l'ai baisé.**

 **-Couché avec quelqu'un n'est pas douloureux, Kylo. Tu devrais le savoir...**

 **-Non ! Je veux dire. Baisé dans le sens... j'ai perdu le contrôle sur cet instinct bestial qui est en moi. Il était là, en caleçon et mouillé devant moi, il venait de m'allumer alors qu'on était dans la rivière. Je lui ai sauté de dessus et je l'ai... je l'ai pénétré brusquement.**

 **-Mais tu viens de me dire qu'il t'avait dragué juste avant... et il était consentant ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Mais je lui ai fait mal.**

 **-Ca, tu le sauras seulement si tu parles avec lui. Mais te connaissant, tu le fuis comme la peste. Tout à l'heure, je l'ai énervé en sous entendant que toi et Caleb, vous étiez trop intimes.**

 **-Quoi ? »** s'exclama Ben.

 **« -Je voulais voir sa réaction. Il était visiblement jaloux. Alors, tu vas te bouger l'arrière train et aller le voir. Soit il t'en colle une pour l'avoir violé soit il en redemandera. Je serais à sa place, crois-moi, j'en redemanderais.**

 **-Mais si je perds encore le contrôle ?**

 **-Tu ne le feras pas. Viens, je vais te montrer mes trouvailles. »**

Ana se releva et tira l'ancien padawan jusqu'à l'ordinateur que le général Organa avait fait installer pour eux. Elle inséra la clé de sauvegarde et ouvrit un dossier. Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur les Chasseurs dans la base de donnée du Premier-Ordre et dans les archives de la République. Curieux, Ben s'assit dans le siège devant l'écran et fixa les nombreux fichiers qu'Ana avait copié.

 **« -Je te laisse les lire. Tu y trouveras de nombreuses réponses. »**

Ben attendit qu'elle soit hors de la chambre pour ouvrir le premier fichier. C'était un scan d'un vieille ouvrage de la plus grande bibliothèque de la galaxie. Attentif, Ben lu chaque phrase, mémorisa chaque mot.

Pour l'auteur, les Chasseurs avaient pour origine une utilisation trop importante du côté obscur de la Force, ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi très peu de personne survivait à leur morsure venimeuse. Plus loin, Ben apprit qu'il y avait plusieurs sortes de Chasseurs, que leurs clans étaient organisés selon un ordre hiérarchique très strict : il y avait les Delta, des Chasseurs solitaires et souvent très dangereux les Oméga, soumis à l'autorité d'un Alpha : un Chasseur fort et puissant qui dirigeait le clan. Les Chasseurs pouvaient devenir Alpha soit en créant leur propre clan soit en tuant un autre Alpha et gagner ainsi sa place dans le clan.

Dans un autre fichier, Ben observa silencieusement les croquis anatomiques d'un Chasseur. Les yeux qui devenaient complètement noirs, dorés ou rouges selon la catégorie « sociale » du Chasseur. Les ongles sombres et griffus qui s'allongeaient en même temps que des crocs acérés.

Plus tard, il ouvrit un ficher du Premier-Ordre, où il apprit que Snoke cherchait depuis des années des clans de Chasseurs pour les intégrer à ses forces armées. Le document classifié indiquait que les différents clans approchés avaient refusés de suivre Snoke et s'étaient fait massacrés. Puis, il ouvrit un étrange fichier nommé « programme Kylo Ren ». Horrifié, il lu les plans qu'avaient Snoke le concernant. Il aurait du se transformer quelques mois plus tôt, avant les rumeurs sur la cachette de Luke et l'apparition de Rey. Snoke avait prévu de se créer un clan de Chasseur avant de conquérir les autres clans, localisés sur quatre planètes, et de les envoyer massacrer des populations entières.

Écœuré, il referma le fichier et éteignit l'ordinateur. Il se leva lentement de la chaise puis alla dans la salle de bain. Il alluma la lumière de la pièce. Il s'avança jusqu'au lavabo. Ben ouvrit rapidement le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage à plusieurs reprises. Les mains tremblantes, il s'appuya sur les rebords du lavabo. Il s'était tellement fait manipulé par Snoke. Il soupira pour reprendre son calme. Une fois calmé, il fut surpris en entendant du bruit dans la chambre. Ben sortit de la salle de bain et se figea en voyant Poe au milieu de la pièce. Le pilote semblait plutôt anxieux.

 **« -Avant que tu me jettes dehors, faut que tu saches que c'est le sergent Maze qui m'a dit de venir te voir.**

 **-Que veux-tu ?**

 **-Te parler. Parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à la rivière.**

 **-Je t'ai dis que c'était une erreur, un accident.**

 **-Et si, moi, je ne voulais pas que ça soit une erreur ? Et si je voulais que cet accident recommence ?**

 **-Tu es cinglé. Je t'ai... violé. Tu es complètement fou de vouloir une chose pareille.**

 **-Non. C'était la meilleure partie de sexe que j'ai connu. »** avoua Poe, en avançant droit sur Ben.

Ben recula jusqu'à se coller contre la porte de la salle de bain. Il retient sa respiration lorsque le pilote se cala contre son corps, en faisant glisser sa main sur l'entre-jambe du Chasseur. Ben gémit en sentant les caresses de Poe contre son pantalon, de plus en plus étroit. Il se mordit ensuite les lèvres en sentant le pilote s'agenouiller à ses pieds et ouvrir son pantalon.

 **« -Tu crois que je suis toujours fou, Ben ?**

 **-Tais-toi... tais-toi... »** souffla le Chasseur en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux du pilote avant de l'attirer vers son érection.

Poe sourit avant d'embrasser le tissu noir du caleçon de Ben. Il fit glisser d'abord le pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles de son amant, puis il libéra le membre dressé et dur. Poe n'hésita pas une seconde et avala l'érection de Ben. Tous deux gémirent. Ben avait un goût et une odeur si excitante. Poe s'activa avidement sur l'érection qui s'offrait à lui. Il caressa doucement la base pendant que ses lèvres glissaient lentement de bas en haut. Les doigts de Ben s'enroulèrent dans sa chevelure alors qu'il s'amusa ensuite à donner des coups de langues sur l'extrémité de l'ancien padawan.

Ben baissa la tête et observa Poe. Ils échangèrent un regard. Poe était excitant dans sa pose : agenouillé devant lui, son sexe entre ses lèvres humides, ses mains qui caressaient son bas ventre et son pubis. Ben grogna avant d'enlever son tee-shirt. Poe se releva rapidement et se déshabilla à son tour. Ben l'enlaça et se jeta contre ses lèvres. Leurs langues dansèrent longuement puis Ben souleva Poe dont les jambes et les bras s'enroulèrent autour de son corps imposant. Ben fit quelques pas vers son lit et se laissa tomber sur les draps, à plat dos.

Ses doigts vinrent caresser la joue lisse de Poe puis se glissèrent entre ses lèvres. Le pilote les suça lentement alors qu'il faisait bouger lascivement son érection contre celle de Ben. Une fois qu'ils furent bien humides, Ben les fit glisser contre l'intimité de Poe. Ce dernier se cambra lorsqu'un premier doigt le pénétra jusqu'à la première phalange. Un second doigt entra en lui assez rapidement. Après de longues minutes de préparations, Poe se glissa hors du lit pour fouiller dans sa veste. Il revient avec un petit tube dans la main. Ben l'observa sans rien dire. Le pilote fit couler un petit gel transparent dans sa paume et vint enduire le sexe du Chasseur.

Ben se mordit les lèvres lorsque Poe se positionna contre son bassin. Ce dernier attrapa son érection et la fit glisser en lui. Ben attrapa ses hanches et enfonça ses ongles dans la chair tendre de Poe. Ben se força à laisser Poe contrôler la cadence. Les yeux fermés, son visage était assez crispé malgré le plaisir que le corps de Poe lui procurait.

 **« -Laisse-toi aller, Ben.**

 **-Je peux pas...**

 **-Lâche prise, s'il te plaît. »** murmura Poe avant de l'embrasser.

Ben ouvrit lentement les yeux et plongea son regard noir dans celui de Poe. D'un coup de bassin, il les fit basculer pour venir au dessus. Ben nicha son visage dans le cou de Poe alors qu'il attrapait les jambes du pilotes. En se redressant, il les plaça droite contre sa poitrine. Poe gémit, les pénétrations de Ben étaient plus profondes dans cette position. Les vas et vient s'accentuèrent en rythme plus rapide.

Poe et Ben jouirent rapidement avant que Ben ne se laisse tomber contre la poitrine de Poe. Après un long moment, Ben se leva et partit ouvrir la porte d'un petit frigo. Il revient avec une petite pochette de sang. Poe l'observa tirer sur le petit capuchon et portait l'ouverture à ses lèvres.

 **« -Bois-ça rapidement, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Ça vous dégoûte, monsieur Dameron ?**

 **-Non. C'est juste que monsieur Dameron veut passer à la douche avec vous, monsieur Solo. Juste pour être sûr que votre corps soit particulièrement propre.**

 **-Je confirme, tu es un dingue.**

 **-Dingue de toi. »** confirma Poe alors que Ben finissait son sachet.

Avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Ben attrapa la main de Poe avant de l'attirer dans la salle de bain.

 _Coucou tout le monde !_

 _je transgresse ma première règle en postant un lundi et non en weekend mais il fallait que je le fasse pour fêter une heureuse nouvelle !_

 _je suis fiancée !_

 _du coup, dans mon petit monde de bonheur, il était normal pour moi de publier un chapitre en avance !_

 _bisous bisous et n'oubliez pas : reviews !_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: la guerre des clans

Une semaine passa. Ben se montrait plus régulièrement, surtout dans la zone des hangars où il rejoignait Poe en fin de journée. Les autres pilotes et les techniciens s'étaient rapidement habitués à apercevoir sa grande silhouette se faufiler entre les X-Wings et les caisses de pièces de rechanges. Le plus souvent, Ben grimpait silencieusement sur la taule noire du vaisseau de Poe et l'observait jusqu'à ce que Poe ait finit les diverses maintenances sur son X-Wing. Mais parfois, il attrapait le poignet du pilote et le tirait dans la réserve. La rumeur avait rapidement fait le tour de la base : le meilleur de leurs pilotes avait su apprivoiser le fils déchu de leur général.

Poe n'avait eu que faire des remarques et des murmures sur son passage après cela. Ben avait toujours ses sautes d'humeurs. Il était doux puis perdait le contrôle et leurs sauteries devenaient brusquement plus torrides et avides. Après ça, Ben et lui parlaient de tout et de rien. Poe adorait que son amant lui parle des progrès de Rey. La force de la jeune femme grandissait de jour en jour.

Rey avait appris la pseudo officialisation du couple Dameron/Solo, de la bouche même du pilote. Il n'avait pas dit grand chose. Pas que cela la dérange, bien au contraire, elle avait toujours eu un esprit ouvert. Elle avait petit à petit appris à connaître Ben. Avec elle, il n'était jamais violent ni irrespectueux. Bien sûr, il était dur et exigeant pendant leur entraînement mais, comme il le disait lui-même, elle devait s'endurcir pour tenir tête à Snoke.

Ce jour-là, comme chaque après-midi, elle retrouva l'ancien padawan à la lisière du bois. Il la salua d'un signe de tête puis sortie de la base. Elle le suivit sans rien dire. C'était une sorte de rituel pour eux maintenant. Ils gardaient le silence jusqu'à ne plus entendre l'agitation de la Résistance. Puis Ben se tournait enfin vers Rey et lui expliquait ce qu'il attendait d'elle pour l'après-midi. Parfois, ils parlaient, Ben lui expliquait ce que Snoke lui avait appris et les conclusions qu'on pouvait en tirer. D'autres fois, il voulait qu'elle se batte contre lui. Il était bien plus fort, plus rapide qu'elle mais elle tenait de plus en plus le rythme. C'est pourquoi, ce jour là, Ben décida de pousser l'entraînement un peu plus loin et laissa ses instincts de Chasseur prendre le dessus alors que Rey tentait de l'atteindre.

Après deux heures d'entraînement, Rey demanda de faire une pause. Pleine de sueur et de poussières, Ben eu un peu pitié d'elle et lui accorda un petit quart d'heure. Assis sur une gros rocher, il l'observa attentivement quand une odeur étrange reteint son attention. Il se leva brusquement puis regarda tout autour de lui. Ce n'était pas une odeur qu'il connaissait mais son instinct était devenu en alerte. Rey s'aperçut de son inquiétude et se figea, attendant un ordre de sa part. Ben entendit alors des cries et des bruits de luttes provenant de la base. Il fit signe à Rey de le suivre puis courut vers l'origine du bruit.

Ben, bien plus rapide que Rey, arriva rapidement à la sortie du bois et vit un groupe de pilote agenouillé au centre d'un hangar, encerclé par une dizaine de personnes à l'odeur étrange. Il n'hésita pas un seul instant en apercevant dans le groupe les coéquipiers de Poe. Il sauta sur un premier inconnu mais fut surpris par sa force et sa rapidité. Ben fut brusquement jeté à terre par l'assaillant. Sonné, il atterrit près des pilotes. Il fut enfin soulagé en sentant les odeurs d'Ana et de Poe dans le hangars. Mais son cœur se figea quand il les vit retenus par d'autres créatures, menacés par de longues dagues.

 **« -Ainsi c'est donc toi, Kylo Ren : le Chasseur que Snoke veut absolument récupérer. »** annonça une voix forte dans son dos.

Ben se retourna lentement et se trouva face à un Chasseur aux yeux rouges. Il fit d'instinct un pas en arrière. Pourquoi un clan de Chasseurs et son Alpha attaquaient la base ? La vision normale de Ben se changea pour laisser son instinct de Chasseur prendre le dessus. Il montra les crocs alors que Maze gémissait derrière lui.

 **« -Que voulez-vous ?**

 **-Toi, bien sûr. Snoke nous a promis la moitié de la galaxie si nous te ramenons.**

 **-Je n'obéirais plus au Suprême Leader. »** siffla Ben.

 **« -Tu obéiras à ton alpha, tu m'obéiras.**

 **-Jamais.**

 **-C'est ce qu'ils ont dit, eux aussi. »** déclara l'alpha en montrant d'un geste de la main les autres chasseurs autour d'eux. **« J'ai du conquérir deux autres clans avant de venir ici. Et quand tu me seras soumis, nous conquérons le reste des clans.**

 **-Je ne me laisserais pas faire.**

 **-Bien. Alors laisse-moi te prendre par les sentiments. Les deux humains là-bas. Ils puent de ton odeur. Serai-ce ton enfant qui grandit dans la femelle alors que tu baises le mâle ?**

 **-Si voulez les toucher, je vous tue. »** menaça Ben.

Mais les chasseurs n'en eurent cure. Ils frappèrent brusquement Maze et Dameron, qui tombèrent tous les deux à genoux. Ben rugit avant de se jeter sur l'alpha. Fou de rage, il tenta de frapper et de mordre son adversaire mais celui-ci l'esquiva avant de contre-attaquer. Les coups et les morsures tombèrent sur Ben, qui se retrouva rapidement en difficulté. Il tomba à quatre pattes, couvert de son sang, le corps meurtri. Il entendait Poe lui criait de s'enfuir, de partir le plus vite possible et de ne pas se retourner.

Ben secoua la tête puis cracha du sang avant de se redresser. Affaibli, il fit à nouveau face à l'Alpha. Il lui tiendrait tête quoi qu'il arrive. Soit il réussissait à tuer l'alpha soit il mourrait en essayant. Mais jamais plus il ne se tiendrait à genoux au pied de quelqu'un.

Rey sortit brusquement de sa cachette et tua trois chasseurs grâce à son sabre laser. Son arrivée fit immédiatement réagir les autres Chasseurs. Elle fut rapidement encerclée. Ben rugit alors, une puissante force invisible frappa les assaillants de la jeune femme. Rey lui lança alors son sabre qu'il attrapa au vol.

Alors que ses doigts se refermaient contre l'acier du sabre, Ben sentit une vague d'énergie l'envahir et se propager dans ses veines.

 _ **« -Tu es mon sang et ma chair... tu es né pour régner... utilise la Force, elle a toujours été là pour toi. »**_ entendit-il alors.

Cette voix. Il l'avait entendu il y a bien longtemps. Dans son sommeil puis dans ses méditations. Cette voix qui lui avait fait croire qu'il était unique, que son destin était grand. Ben appuya sur le bouton du sabre et observa silencieusement la lame bleue, avant de se tourner vers l'Alpha.

 **« -Baisse ce sabre et tes amis mortels ne souffriront pas.**

 **-Tu as fait une erreur en venant ici. »** siffla Ben avant de l'attaquer.

Tout était calme dans la tête de Ben. La Force était avec lui, guidait ses coups et dresser son instinct de tueur. Face à ses coups, l'Alpha recula. Mais Ben se révéla soudainement plus rapide que lui. La lame bleue vibra dans l'air et frappa l'Alpha à plusieurs reprises, sur les jambes, sur les bras puis dans la poitrine.

Gravement blessé, l'Alpha tomba à genoux alors que Ben désactivait le sabre de son grand-père. Pourtant, il ne calma pas son agressivité. Il se jeta sur l'Alpha et le mordit au cou. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et tenta de se débattre mais son corps s'affaissa lorsque Ben plongea l'une de ses mains dans sa poitrine pour y retirer son cœur. Les pilotes de la Résistance observèrent médusés le fils de leur général dévorer le cœur du Chasseur.

Couvert de sang, Ben se releva puis poussa un puissant rugissement bestial. Les chasseurs autour s'avancèrent alors de lui. Ils l'encerclèrent, les mains en avant pour le toucher. Effleurer le sang sur son corps et le portaient à leurs lèvres. Ben se laissa faire, il lui semblait que ses yeux brûlaient. Autour de lui, les Chasseurs murmuraient. Toujours le même mot. « Maître ».

Après un long moment, la base sembla se réveiller autour du hangar. De nombreux résistants firent leur entrée, la général et le vieux jedi à leur tête. Leia se dirigea immédiatement vers son fils. Les Chasseurs s'écartèrent à son passage, sans montrer le moindre signe d'animosité.

 **« -Ben ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **-Je vais bien. Étais-tu en sécurité ?**

 **-Oui. Lorsque l'alarme a retentit, nous avons fermé les portes étanches. Nous avons tous suivis grâce aux vidéos de surveillance. J'ai cru te perdre. »** souffla la vieille femme avant de se jeter dans les bras de son fils.

Ben se laissa faire et profita même de ce geste. Même durant son enfance, il était rare que sa mère prenne le temps de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui montrer son affection.

 **« -Grand-père était là, maman.**

 **-Que dis-tu ?**

 **-Le sabre. Quand je l'ai touché, j'ai entendu grand-père. Anakin ou Vador, je ne sais pas. Il m'a rappelé que la Force ne m'avait jamais abandonné. Je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant. »** annonça Ben alors que Poe et Rey s'avançaient à leur tour de lui. **« Il a dit que j'étais fait pour régner. Cet Alpha a conquis des clans avant de venir ici. C'est ce que je dois faire également. Unir les clans contre Snoke.**

 **-C'est pur folie, Ben. C'est trop dangereux.**

 **-C'est votre seule chance pour gonfler vos rangs. Snoke a des milliers de soldats surentraîner. La Résistance en compte combien ? Des centaines ? Les Chasseurs sont des tueurs nés. Ils feront couler le sang du Premier-Ordre.**

 **-Et après ? »** demanda Poe. **« Tu penses à l'après ? Que va-t-on faire de ces clans de Chasseurs ? Je sais que c'est nouveau entre nous mais et moi ? Est-ce que tu réfléchis un peu à ce qu'on va devenir ?**

 **-Je serais l'Alpha de ces clans. Avec l'aide de ce qui reste de la République, nous trouverons un moyen pour faire des prédateurs des alliés de choix. On pourrait synthétiser de manière industriel du sang et ainsi les nourrir au long terme. République et Chasseurs deviendraient alliés, chacun apprenant l'un de l'autre. Si je ne le fais pas, on aura aucune chance Poe. Je resterais un monstre et toi, tu vieilliras puis mourra. Si tu veux que ça évolue entre nous alors il faut que je parte avec eux. »**

Poe s'avança plus près de Ben et le gifla. Les Chasseurs grognèrent à l'unisson mais Ben leur fit signe de ne rien faire. Il avait remarqué les larmes qui menaçaient de glisser des yeux de son amant. Doucement, Ben attira Poe contre lui et l'embrassa.

 **« -Je reviendrais, je te le promet, Poe Dameron. Je reviendrais avec une armée. Nous libérons, ensembles, la galaxie. Je te le promet. Puis je ne laisserais plus rien ni personne nous séparer. Tu seras mon unique soleil, ma seule raison de vivre. Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité et nous marcherons côte à côté, dans ce monde libéré.**

 **-Je t'aime, Ben Solo. Je t'aime. »** renifla Poe en se serrant un peu plus contre le large corps qu'il adorait tant.

Ben sourit tristement puis l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se dégager de son étreinte. Il devait partir maintenant. Après un dernier regard derrière lui, sa mère et Rey retenaient doucement son amant, il quitta le hangar. Dehors, un Chasseur lui tendit une boite rectangulaire qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Ben retrouva le sourire en voyant l'objet en métal qui reposait sur un tissu de velours noir.

Kylo Ren était de retour. Mais cette fois-ci, le Premier-Ordre tremblerait à son approche.

 _Coucou,_

 _merci pour vos reviews et vos félicitations !_

 _Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Je viens de finir le dernier !_

 _je travaille actuellement sur deux idées de fanfics PYLO !_

 _bisous_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello,

Voila le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour avoir un avant goût de ma prochaine publication !

bisous

Chapitre 9: Le Roi

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis le départ de Ben avec les Chasseurs. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles. Poe était de plus en plus inquiet. Avait-il bien fait de laisser l'ancien padawan s'en allait ? Allait-il le revoir un jour ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas le temps de se poser ce genre de question. Les activités du Premier-Ordre étaient de plus en plus vives. La rumeur d'un Chasseur parmi la Résistance s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre dans les rangs des stroomtropers. La Résistance devait faire face à des assauts frénétiques. Mais la stratégie des troupes de stroomtroper était brouillon depuis la mort du général Hux.

Le général Organa finit par annoncer la préparation d'une grande offensive contre la planète base du Premier-Ordre. La Résistance était en effervescence depuis sa décision. Tous se préparaient à une grande bataille décisive. C'était eux ou le Premier-Ordre. La vie ou les ténèbres. Poe vérifiait son X-Wing noir avec BB-8 lorsqu'il vit Rey passait près du hangar. La jeune femme ne l'avouait pas mais Poe savait que Ben lui manquait aussi. Elle avait trouvé un lui, un camarade, une personne qui la comprenait mieux que personne. Il lui avait appris à réagir plus vite, à se servir de son instinct et à devenir un redoutable guerrière. Mais deepuis le départ de Ben, tout reposait sur ses épaules frêles.

La bataille spatiale autour de la base du Premier-Ordre faisait des ravages. Les Chasseur TIE des stroomtropers se révélèrent être redoutables contre les X-Wings de la Résistance. Poe avait pour mission d'escorter le vaisseau de Rey et de Luke Skywalker. Lui et sa petite troupe arrivèrent à ouvrir un passage pour les deux jedis jusqu'au centre de la base. Poe observa les deux silhouettes se faufiler entre les murs bétonnés puis retourna dans le ciel. Les autres pilotes avaient besoin de son expérience et de son tempérament de leader.

Là-haut, il vit avec effroi d'énormes vaisseaux noirs, informes, descendre à travers les nuages. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil vaisseau et ne savait pas s'il devait laisser l'assaut contre ces choses. Il s'approcha d'un des trois vaisseaux. Ces énormes vaisseaux semblaient faire plus de 4 km de long et leurs coques ne semblaient pas être totalement faites de taules. Par endroit, on aurait dit des plaques entières de goudron vivant. Poe observa ensuite une grande porte coulisser à l'intérieur du vaisseau puis des dizaines de chasseurs décoller : des chasseurs Sith, des vaisseaux de classe Fantôme X-70B.

Stupéfait, il les vit s'attaquer aux chasseurs du Premier-Ordre. Il donna alors l'ordre à tous ses coéquipiers de ne pas s'attaquer aux nouveaux arrivants. Bien au contraire, ils devaient s'allier à eux. X-Wings et chasseurs Sith s'unirent alors contre les stroomtropers. Poe remarqua l'agilité et la rapidité des pilotes inconnus. Un quatrième vaisseau apparut dans les airs. Poe comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de transporteur de troupes. BB-8 bipa joyeusement alors que le transporteur passait près d'eux.

 **« -Qu'est-ce que tu dit, BB-8 ? »** demanda Poe avant que le petit droïde bip à nouveau. **« Des Chasseurs ? Ben a réussit ? »**

Une explosion de joie envahit sa poitrine. Le pilote actionna la descente de son chasseur pour suivre le transporteur. Au sol, ce dernier déversa une trentaine de Chasseurs. Poe atterrit près du transporteur puis attrapa son Blaster DH-17 rebelle pour les suivre. Il vit alors une grande silhouette, celle de Kylo Ren, guidait les Chasseurs. Poe ne sut comment il avait récupérer ses vêtements, son masque et son sabre mais il devait l'avouer, l'ancien Chevalier avait un certain charisme avec. À travers son masque noir, Ben l'observa un instant puis fit signe à ses chasseurs d'attaquer les stroomtropers.

Trop rapides pour que Poe les suive de près, les Chasseurs fondirent sur les troupes du Premier-Ordre. Le sang gicla, des organes furent libérer des corps. Les soldats du Premier-Ordre tombèrent les uns après les autres sans avoir le temps de se défendre et encore moins de crier. Les Chasseurs se firent un passage à travers la base, à la poursuite des deux jedis et à la recherche du Suprême Leader. Après plusieurs minutes, Poe déboula dans une grande pièce, la plus grande qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'endroit était semblabe à l'intérieur d'une grande cathédrale, à la différence que dans ce lieu-ci Poe ne voyait pas le plafond.

Les Chasseurs plongèrent sur les officiers et les stroomtropers présents alors que Ben enlevait son masque et son lourd manteau. Au centre de la salle, Luke Skywalker gisait inconscient alors que Rey luttait tant bien que mal contre le puissant seigneur noir. Poe vit avec effroi, Ben laissait tombé son sabre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiétait plus car il fut attaqué par le capitaine Phasma.

Ben gronda pour attirer l'attention de Snoke. Ses yeux rouges scintillaient dangereusement alors que ses crocs blancs brillaient. Le Suprême Leader l'observa un instant puis jeta Rey contre l'un des murs. Elle s'effondra, inconsciente. Ben trembla de fureur.

 **« -Ainsi, tu es revenu te soumettre à ton maître ?**

 **-Je suis revenu pour te massacrer. J'ai suivi ton plan. Plus de cinquante clans me sont soumis.**

 **-Je te soumettrais à nouveau. Tu es ma création... »** annonça fièrement Snoke avant que Ben se jette sur lui.

Ben poussa un long rugissement alors qu'il sentit son corps changeait. Ses os craquèrent dans son dos et il sentit ses omoplates transperçaient sa peau. Snoke vit avec stupeur une paire d'ailes s'agrandir dans le dos de son ancien apprenti. Il s'était attendu à tout de sa part mais pas à ça. Comment était-il devenu _ça_ en si peu de temps ?

Alors que Snoke était armé d'un long sabre laser rouge, Ben ne se battait qu'avec ses crocs, ses griffes, ses ailes tranchantes et ses muscles. Il était l'Alpha-Roi. Il avait réunit cinquante six clans, presque six cents Chasseurs. Après de longues secondes qui parurent des minutes puis des heures, les griffes de Ben frappèrent le cou du vieux jedi noir. Du sang foncé gicla de sa gorge. Sur le coup, Snoke lâcha son arme et porta ses longs doigts sur la plaie, dans l'espoir vain d'arrêter le sang incessant du liquide vital.

Ben se redressa de toute sa hauteur et rugit au-dessus du corps du Suprême Leader. Les murs se mirent alors à trembler tandis que les Chasseurs présents autour de lui se figèrent. Leurs yeux dorés se posèrent sur leur maître puis se déplacèrent lentement vers la silhouette longiligne. D'un geste de la main, Ben les invita à se jeter sur le corps mourant. Avides de sang et de chair, les Chasseurs se jetèrent sur Snoke et le dévorèrent. Ils ne devaient laisser que des os et des bouts de tissus.

Blessé au flanc, Poe observé la scène près de Rey, qui sortait à peine de son inconscience. Satisfait du résultat de ses Chasseurs, Ben tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le pilote et la padawan. Ben reprit peu à peu son apparence normale. Ses longues ailes noires rentrèrent dans sa peau, ses crocs se rétractèrent. Il s'accroupit silencieusement près d'eux et plongea son regard rouge dans les yeux noirs de Poe. Après un instant d'hésitation, le pilote se jeta dans les bras de son amant, tout en fondant en larmes.

 **« -Putain que tu m'as manqué ! Ne me laisse plus, ne me laisse plus...**

 **-Je te le promet, Poe. Sortons d'ici. »**

Ben embrassa doucement Poe avant de soulever Rey, qui dans sa chute s'était casée la cheville. Les Chasseurs les escortèrent en silence jusqu'au vaisseau-mère de la Résistance. Ben confia Rey à une équipe médicale avant de se laisser enlacer par sa mère.

 **« -Mon fils... qui sont tous ces Chasseurs ? Sont-ils dangereux ?**

 **-Non, mère. Ils m'obéissent. Tous.**

 **-Combien d'alphas as-tu...**

 **-Seulement trois autres après celui de la base. Les autres alphas m'ont suivis. Je suis comme leur roi. Je suis devenu L'Alpha-Roi, l'alpha des tous les alphas. »** expliqua Ben. **« Je leur ai promis une prospérité en s'alliant à la Nouvelle République.**

 **-Il y a t-il des conditions ?**

 **-Deux seulement, mère. Que vous dirigez cette Nouvelle République et que Rey reprenne l'Académie des Jedis.**

 **-Où es ton oncle ?**

 **-Nous l'avons laissé là-bas, il dormait si bien ! »** plaisanta Ben.

Outrée, sa mère le frappa doucement sur l'épaule. Elle le laissa ensuite repartir vers le transporteur des Chasseurs. Ben s'y dirigea avec Poe et BB-8 à ses côtés. Les Chasseurs ne montrèrent aucune agressivité contre le pilote. Au contraire, plusieurs d'entre eux s'inclinèrent à leur passage. Ben l'invita à monter dans le vaisseau où plusieurs autres Alphas attendaient.

 **« -Poe, je te présente mes frères alphas. Je les ai prévenu de ne pas te faire du mal.**

 **-J'avoue me sentir comme une souris dans une troupe de chats.**

 **-Cela est tout à fait compréhensible, Poe Dameron. Mais cela peut changer, si notre alpha-roi le permet. »** annonça tranquillement un des alphas, un grand roux aux yeux bleus. **« Si c'est là votre compagnon, offrez-lui le don.**

 **-Une malédiction, plutôt.**

 **-Non ! Ben, c'est une bonne idée. Je suis prêt à te suivre pour l'éternité.**

 **-Tu pourrais en mourir.**

 **-Notre venin agit selon les désirs du mordeur. »** expliqua un second alpha, blond.

Poe serra doucement la main de Ben. Il était décidé. Il aimait Ben du plus profond de son âme et refusait de le laisser parcourir les siècles à venir seul. D'un regard, il le fit comprendre à son amant. L'ancien padawan soupira face à la détermination du pilote. Il était plutôt soulagé que cette perspective ne terrifiait pas son compagnon. Il laissa ses crocs s'allonger lentement. Un don ou une malédiction, peut importe tant qu'ils étaient ensembles. Mains dans la main, pour l'éternité.

Voilà,

n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Et voici, le résumé et un extrait d'un des premiers chapitres de ma prochaine fanfiction :

 **Titre :** l'Arbre de Vie

 **Pairing :** Poe/Kylo Ren

 **Résumé :**  
Rey retrouve Luke Skywalker mais celui-ci refuse de reformer un padawan, écœuré par ce qu'est devenu son neveu. Arrivé sur la base de la Résistance, il décide avec le général Organa d'envoyer Rey et Poe sur la planète Vanaheim, où se trouve l'Arbre de Vie. Là, Rey pourra se former auprès d'une communauté sensible à la Force et Poe y sera pour la protéger. Mais ils ne pensent pas un seul instant que Snoke a eu la même idée pour son apprenti.

 _Assise sur le dos du loup géant, la jeune fille vêtue de rouge se mit alors à chanter. Sa voix était si douce que Poe et Rey se laissèrent bercer par ses paroles :_

 _ **« Dans l'ombre d'Yggdrasill,**_

 _ **tu trouveras toujours asile**_

 _ **le sang qui coule dans tes veines**_

 _ **nourrit la Force et la Vie à Vanaheim**_

 _ **La passion des Sages envers l'intelligence  
Anime leur amour des bienfaits de la science**_

 _ **Si tu deviens un valeureux Guerrier,**_

 _ **les courageux et les plus hardis seront tes alliés**_

 _ **Les Pacifistes ont le goût du travail acharné,**_

 _ **tous ceux de cette caste y sont destinés**_

 _ **incorruptibles, ils condamnent les égoïstes,**_

 _ **voués à servir les autres, tels sont les Altruistes.**_

 _ **Marqué par l'Arbre de Vie, te voilà choisit**_

 _ **Tu es maintenant de ma famille,**_

 _ **Celle pour laquelle je donnerais ma vie**_

 _ **Tu seras toujours de ma famille  
Bien plus que celle du sang**_

 _ **Car tu es de ma caste et de mon rang »**_

 _L'un des Guerriers avança sa monture jusqu'à la hauteur des deux Résistants. Il leur lança un sourire bienveillant avant de prendre la parole à son tour._

 _ **« -Voila le chant d'Yggdrasill. Il nous apprend la Première Règle : celui qui est choisit par l'Arbre pour rejoindre notre caste devient notre frère, notre sang, qu'importe sa couleur de peau ou son passé. La Loi est dure mais c'est la Loi. Vous êtes notre nouveau frère et notre nouvelle sœur.**_

 _ **-Nous ferons tout pour honorer la Loi de Vanaheim. Et vous rendre fiers. »** promit Rey alors qu'elle sentait la Force en elle s'exciter comme une petite fille._


End file.
